Full Moons and Roses
by massmurderingweasel
Summary: AU, vampfic, highschoolfic. Many pairings. Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten and Kiba have just started at a new school, pity Neji, Hinata and Sasuke have too. Bloodline ppl are not the vamps this time!Yay! Vamps, weres, spirits, necros, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Full Moons and Roses

**Author:** Massmurderingweasel

**Rated:** T (for teen) for swearing, sexual references and such

Yes it's back! Sorry to all those from who were reading it before I took it down, truly very sorry, but it's finished now so you'll live. Enjoy! Please R & R!

* * *

A small blond waited patiently in the dark as a tall, male brunette inserted various keys into the shackles currently, and rather effectively, holding him down and close to the wall. The last chain fell to the ground as he rubbed at the painfully red welts that circled his wrists and ankles.

"Rough night?"

The blond took the brunette's outstretched hand and was hauled out of the masses of metal and onto his feet.

"Nonsense! These chains are merely for show!"

"Tenten has the first-aid kit in the lounge and Kiba's cooking…" The taller boy sniffed at the air, "…something."

"Arigatou, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get a shower Naruto. You look like shit."

Naruto's smile was too big for his face as he pranced out of the room like a pony on LSD, leaving Shikamaru alone in the small dark room.

After stopping by his room, Naruto peeled off his sticky, damp clothes and hopped into the shower. A couple of minutes in glorious, warm, soaking heaven, and the whiskered blond changed into fresh clothes and headed down to the lounge room.

Uzumaki Naruto was less than average in height and sported a mop of blond hair that could rival the sun. He had a well muscled body and a tan that made his dazzlingly sky blue eyes stand out even more. The whisker like scars that marred either cheek simply added to his beauty but Naruto was far from a lady killer. The downfall of his popularity was his idiotic and loud mouth which he was now exercising on one of his few housemates, namely Tenten.

"ITAI!!!! It hurts! Tenten!!!" Naruto hissed as the cotton ball made contact with his ankle. "What the hell did you put in it!?!"

"Alcohol. Now shut it! Narutooooooo…..stop squirming, _PLEASE_!!!"

"Come on, Naruto! You've gotten far worse than this without complaining." Kiba poked his head out of the kitchen, a wolfish grin spread across his face.

"But that was-ouch!-that was different!"

"How?"

"I dunno! Adrenaline I guess!"

"Wow. You actually thought of a logical answer!"

"Shut it, dog-face!" Naruto growled, revealing some unusually long canines, as well as a few extra ones that should've been molars.

"Make me –"

"So troublesome. Just shut up, guys." Shikamaru yawned, alerting everyone of his presence as he flopped onto a couch. "Today's the last day before we have to keep our were and vamporic sides under lock and key. So how about we savour it, ne?"

Naruto quietened down and Kiba returned to cooking at Shikamaru's troublesome, yet oh so true revelation.

You see now of these four were not humans, well not living ones at least. Tenten was an undine (a water spirit), Shikamaru and Kiba were vampires, and Naruto was a cross between a fox demon and a were-wolf, thus effectively making him a were-fox.

"Oi! Grub's up!" Kiba howled from the kitchen, effectively breaking the silence. Naruto jumped up and dashed to the table, leaving a pissed off Tenten to clean up the bloody mess.

"What is it?! I'm starving!" Naruto stared into the large pot that was now occupying the centre of the table. "Hey, Kiba! It's red; we're not all vampires y'know!"

"It's red because it has tomatoes in it, Naruto. My life doesn't revolve around blood!"

"But your death does." Shikamaru slid into the seat across from Naruto and was shortly joined by Tenten.

"Shut it, you lazy ass! If you're gonna be so picky then get Tayuya to cook for you!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"She was too troublesome. Plus she found out so Temari 'n' I put her in her place."

"A.k.a your stomach. Naruto pass me your bowl, please." Tenten played mother as the boys got the lowdown on who _exactly_ Shikamaru was currently dating.

"Temari? And she agreed to not being exclusive or anything."

"Damn, Shika, you player!"

"Hn… So Kiba, what is this?" Shikamaru watch curiously as the red sauce was poured over his noodles then set in front of him.

"It's Bolognese, duh!"

"You've never had it before? It's Italian, I think." Tenten dished out another bowl. "Though I must say Kiba, why on earth did you cook this for breakfast?"

"Argggghh! All of you just shut up and eat!!"

To Kiba's surprise they all did, Naruto finishing his first bowl within seconds. The group soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, if you could call it that with all the slurping noises coming from Kiba and Naruto.

While delighting at the different taste on his tongue a thought suddenly struck Naruto, his lip curled in displeasure.

"Hey guys, does this school have _uniforms_?"

"Well, I don't look half bad," Tenten twirled in front of the boys, "Don't cha think?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up groggily and fiddled with the end of his tie.

"Neeee?! Tenten, how the hell do you tie this thing?" Kiba dangled the black material in front of his face.

"Has anyone seen my psych book?" Shikamaru shuffled through his bag.

"Argghhh! You're all useless. I give up!"

The three bed-headed boys watch like curious babies as Tenten gave Naruto a bottle of Red Eye, tied Kiba's tie and dropped a text book on Shikamaru's head.

"Let's go. And be glad I don't hate you enough to let you be late for school!" And with that Tenten flounced out the door, the three fools tripping over their bags to catch up.

* * *

I'll just take a time out to describe their house to you. It's an old art studio so the entrance opens up to a big room, which they've made into a lounge and dining room. The kitchen is in a smaller room off to the side. There are two sets of stairs in the lounge that lead to a few smaller rooms, which are four bedrooms, two bathrooms and the small room that Naruto was in at the beginning.

* * *

The room hushed as a tall brunette walked in, followed by a raven haired boy of about the same height, and a shorter girl with blue hair. The three weaved their way to a row of desks near the back of the classroom then fell unceremoniously into their seats, with the raven near the window and the brunette between him and the girl. 

"Oh mi gawd. Did you see them?"

"The guy on the end is such a hottie!"

"Really! I was going for the brunette in the middle."

"Who is he?"

The hushed whispers began to escalate to something akin to stampeding monkeys as the female population of the class blushed and quarreled over the -currently very bored- enigmas sitting among them.

A girl with bubble-gum hair leaned over to her blonde, buxom (a/n: XD NOT!:p) friend.

"Who do you think they are, Ino?"

"Well judging by their looks I'd say the hottie on the end is an Uchiha, most likely Sasuke and the other two are defiantly Hyuuga's, I'm not sure which ones though. Unlike the Uchiha clan there's more than two members."

"_The_ Uchiha's and Hyuuga's?!? I heard that they're famous vampire slayers, and that they can use their eyes to control demons."

"Baka, what kind of book were you reading? Vampires don't exist let alone demons. Honestly I think your forehead is giving you brain damage!" Ino fell into bouts of laughter at her supposed joke.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. I bet you couldn't score with one of them in a million years!"

"Neji?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" The white-eyed brunette turned to face said boy.

"Please, do tell me again why we enrolled to a school with _girls_ in it?"

"My, Sasuke. If you weren't glaring holes into the white board, I would almost swear you were acting innocent."

"Hn."

"There's been a lot of vampire sightings and unresolved murder cases around here. And sadly for us demon spawn aren't restricted to one gender."

"Lovely." Sasuke's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he directed his gaze to the clock. The teacher was late for home group.

Suddenly Sasuke's eye's snapped to the door as it burst open.

"See! I _told_ you we weren't late!"

"No, it's just the teacher isn't here yet." A brunette girl trailed after the loud-mouthed blond rubbing at her forehead, two more brunettes followed closely behind.

"Great now we have a loud-mouth dobe in the class." Sasuke's head fell onto the desk, thudding as it connected with the varnished timber; he shifted his head to glare at Neji. "I hate you."

"I know." Neji smiled back politely, before watching the group head to the corner of the classroom. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama? You've gone red."

"H-hai, nii-san. I-I'm okay." The white-eyed girl smiled at her cousin before sinking deeper into her chair.

"Alright everyone, ass to wood and lips together!"

Everyone in the room spun to face the masked man at the front, he had grey hair that flopped over one eye and was currently perched on the edge of the teacher's desk.

"Yo. I'm Hatake Kakashi your home group teacher, you can refer to me as Kakashi-sensei. Welcome to you first year of senior high."

"I'd eat your words but I hate cheese." The blond boy commented dryly, causing half the class to erupt into howls of laughter.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

"Yeah."

"See me after class." Kakashi's only visible eye curved into a shape, and the other half of the class laughed or smiled at his misfortune.

"Naruto, hmmm.." Neji commented quietly to Sasuke as Kakashi checked for absences.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Something about him seems out of place."

"His brain?"

Neji smirked turning his attention back to Kakashi.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-hai, here."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah."

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Yo!"

…….

"S-Sasuke-kun, ano, I was just wondering…."

"No. Go away!"

Neji watched amused as another girl ran away from Sasuke's (as of about 5 minutes ago) tree, tears rolling down her face.

"Where's the onigiri?!"

Yep, Sasuke is pissed.

"Here. How many is that?"

"Eight! And one of them was a fucking guy!" Sasuke ran a hand through his raven tresses, chewing viciously at a mouthful of rice. "Where the hell did Hinata run off to?"

"I believe she is going to talk to Naruto."

"She's talking to _fish_?"

"Urmmm…no. Never mind, you need to cool down."

"Hn. Lets go patrolling tonight, and there better be something to kill around here."

Neji scowled at the raven and his demanding tone, but instead of shouting he smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes, Sasuke-_hime_."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled back only to find Neji already heading off to his next class.

The raven felt around the dewy grass for his bag, swinging it onto lap before leaning back against the leafless tree. Grabbing his diary Sasuke scanned his schedule for the next period. Spec Maths, lovely.

* * *

End of first chapter, can someone tell me if theres any mistakes? You don't need to point them out specifically, just tell me they're there and I'll go through the chapter and edit it.

Feedback muchly appereciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Can't bothered naming them. Oh, and just in case you wanted to know I got the name for this story from a random song I heard on the radio. The song sucked but I liked the name. Enjoy!

* * *

Shikamaru napped peacefully at his desk completely disregarding the fact that he had now slept through the first half of the period, and the teacher was currently calling upon him to answer the example on the board. A sharp pain in his ribs brought the sleeping boy crash landing back into reality, and he glared up as his assailant through heavy lidded eyes. 

The pale eyed boy seemed unfazed by this and simply cocked his head towards the front, putting his protractor back into its place. (a/n: itai!)

"Answer the question on the board, please Nara. This is the fourth time I've asked!" The blue haired teacher sent a whiteboard marker flying towards Shikamaru's head which was effortlessly plucked out of the air by the disgruntled teen. Shikamaru pushed himself up from his desk a plodded towards the front of the classroom, scratching his head.

"Mendoi…."

The rest of the class watched in awe as the guy whom had slept through the entire explanation worked through the problem as though it was a primary school number pattern.

"Hrrrmm. Good work, Nara. But don't be going back to dreamland; or I won't wait until you wake up before I throw a marker."

"Hai Asuma-sensei."

And with that Shikamaru promptly fell back into his chair went to sleep.

"Damn, kids." Asuma murmured before continuing with his introductory lesson to senior level physics.

After the short interruption, Shikamaru's sleep was less comforting as it was before. He couldn't help but notice a certain Hyuuga's curious gaze burning holes in the back of his head. If Shikamaru hadn't known better he would've been surprised his hair hadn't begun to singe.

Deciding Neji's gaze was far too discomforting to bear with he spoke up.

"Like what you see."

"Yes, please don't turn around."

Shikamaru swore he could _hear_ Neji smirking.

"Would you like me to do your hair? I'll buy you a mirror."

"No thanks, I don't trust people with my hair, anymore. It took me ages in the shower to get that perm out."

Suddenly Shikamaru turned his head so his forehead rested on the desk, his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Wondering whether the pineapple head was laughing or crying Neji tapped him none too gently on the shoulder. He was greeted with two brown eyes dancing with mirth.

"You…..with a perm?" Shikamaru continued to snicker quietly.

"I wasn't being serious."

"I know….(more snickering)…but just thinking of you…..a infamous Hyuuga(more snickering)…with a perm. Pfft!"

Shikamaru once again broke down into a fit of silent giggles. Neji considered scowling but suddenly a picture of himself with a mass of curly hair appeared in his head.

Asuma looked up to see the Nara boy with his head in his arms, shoulders shaking, and the quiet Hyuuga leaning on his hand which was over his mouth and nose, his shoulders, too, were shaking ever so slightly. He lit another cigarette.

Shikamaru had long gotten over Neji's perm by the time he got to Psyc. Instead he was wondering how much the Hyuuga had guessed about what he was. He noticed the Hyuuga inspecting Naruto pretty closely as they walked into class this morning.

'Well, he's either gay or smart……..or both.'

"Kuso."

"I want your answer on what 'red' is to you by tomorrow. Any later any I won't accept it." Kurenai strutted around the class in her stilettos, checking over everyone's work over their shoulders.

"Sensei."

"Yes, Ino."

"What's the word limit?"

"None, 'red' might not mean all that much to you. But, your answer must meet my expectations or you'll fail. Shikamaru! Wake up!"

THWACK!

Shikamaru opened an eye to find Kurenai's perfectly manicured nails resting inches from his face. Sighing he straighten up in his seat, flicked the pencil out from behind his ear and began doodling in the margins of his book, pretending to work.

Gazing around the room Nara began to pick out who exactly he should ask for today's assignment. No way was he gonna ask Kurenai, she's scary.

A familiar pale boy with long hair came into Shikamaru's view and he found himself very tempted to burst into laughter. Okay, so maybe he hadn't quite gotten over Neji's hair.

Well Shikamaru was willing to bet that Neji would help him, but being so close to the Hyuuga might not be the best idea. If the Hyuuga suddenly felt possessed to awaken his byakugan while he was around Shikamaru wasn't so sure how long he could hide his lack of presence. Then again acting friendly might make him appear less vamporic and more humane.

The bell for fourth period went off and Shikamaru decided to go with some dead guys saying. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.

"Neeeeeeeeeji." Shikamaru leaned over the slightly shorter boys shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Write what you think of 'red' then give it in to Kurenai tomorrow. Any later any you'll fail."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you sleeping during the explanation. That's what you wanted to know, correct?"

"Spoil sport. Yeah, that's what I needed to know. Arigatou."

"Hn. I got PE now. Ja, guzu guzu."

Turning the opposite direction to Neji Shikamaru came face to face with a relatively peeved blonde.

"Your Shikamaru right?"

"Hai"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Don't go thinking for a second that Neji is gonna be your playboy cuz he doesn't swing that way and even if he does go out with anyone its going to be me."

"Need a breather?" Shikamaru asked, generally concerned that anyone in this world was capable of saying so much so fast and still be able to stand.

Ino huffed, then spotting an Uchiha step out of the Psyc classroom, gleefully pranced after him and latched onto his arm.

"Sasuke-kuuuun."

Shikamaru sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"Mendoi"

He now had fourth period free and was planning on find somewhere comfortable outside to cloud watch. All this daylight was draining his energy, and apparently messing with his logic.

* * *

Chouji looked up from his work as he felt a lifeless being standing over his bench. 

"Ahhh, Kiba. Are you the pick-up boy this week."

"Yup! How's the drop-out life?"

"Filling enough. I saved some pig's and lamb's for ya!" Chouji fished another chip packet out of his pocket before heading over to the freezer, Kiba followed close behind.

"Here." Chouji came back out of the chilly room and handed Kiba a few shopping bags containing animal blood and a few t-bones for Akamaru.

Kiba's mouth watered at the scents coming from the bags and he left some cash on the counter before running out the door and back home.

Chouji watch as his friend dashed down the street with a large brown and white dog loping along beside him. 'He didn't say goodbye. Greedy bastard.'

Kiba flicked on the heating and settled on a couch with a packet of blood and Akamaru draped over his legs. Kiba didn't actually mind the cold, or at least he could _feel_ the cold, but he knew very well that Naruto and Tenten would kill him, again, if it was his fault they were cold.

All in all his day had been good. Second and third period he had metal and then he had PE fourth, track practice fifth and sixth period free. He'd chatted up a blushing Hinata and managed not to grab the attention of any of the suspecting slayers. Yes, today had been great.

Kiba sunk his fangs into the plastic packet and licked up the blood that flooded out, enjoying the metallic taste that danced across his tongue.

Soon after Kiba had finished his feeding frenzy Shikamaru plodded through the door and straight towards the blood filled bounty.

"Yo!"

"Hn. Hmffhhmgmhh."

"Eww! Don't speak while you drink, its disgusting!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba's observation and removed the packet from his mouth.

"Like your manners are any better? You flip out every time you _smell_ blood."

"Your talkative, have a good day?"

"Depends."

"Yeah, sure." Kiba wasn't actually in the mood to hear about someone else's day, especially from Shikamaru who sleeps like it's a sport.

"Hey! You would believe what happened to Naruto today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he-"

"That fucking teme!!!!! I feel like ripping his pretty boy head off!!! GRRRRAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

"Speak of the devil, kinda."

Naruto stormed into the room slamming the reinforced metal door behind him, causing it to shake.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!! I'm gonna tear him to pieces, rip him up, then drown him, then hang from the wall like a fucking trophy!!!"

"Naruto count to ten and calm down." Tenten quietly closed the door behind her, after having it slammed in her face by a steaming blond.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!!!! I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!!" Naruto growled, his eyes turning red as his hair grew longer and wilder. Power seemed to radiate off him as he slammed his clawed hand into a wall causing the house to shake and the concrete give a bit from the force.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Naruto felt the weight of gallons of liquid drop onto his head, the torrent of water sending him head first into the concrete floor, Tenten's ethereal voice continued echoed through out the room making Kiba and Shikamaru cover their eyes and wince in pain.

After the noise dissipated Naruto stood up shaking from the cold and turned to face and extremely pissed off water spirit, her wicked tail swishing in a threatening manner.

"Do you know what happens to your power when you get pissed off and change?"

Naruto nodded meekly.

"Did you know that three slayers are in town?"

"Uhuh."

"Wait? _Three _slayers? I thought there were only two."

Everyone in the room turned to face the very puzzled Kiba.

"There's three, two Hyuuga's, Neji and Hinata, and one Uchiha, Sasuke. There in our home group." Tenten explained calmly while beginning to revert back to her human form.

"Hinata? You mean the Hinata I chatted up today is a Hyuuga?"

"Well yeah, she's the heir to the main branch of the family. You chatted up Hinata?"

"Ohhh. Nice going, dog-breath. Looks like we've got a modern Romeo and Juliet on our hands." Naruto howled, his teeth still chattering away.

"Love to ruin the mood, but, what's for dinner?" Shikamaru drawled for the couch, lapping up stray drops of blood from his hand.

"Shit." Naruto slammed his head on the wall; it was his turn to cook.

"Mendoi…Forget it Naruto, I'll cook, you go have a shower and change or something. Drowned rats bring back bad memories."

Kiba fished around his udon with chopsticks looking for a runaway piece of tofu.

"Why do they call this _Kitsune _Udon?" Naruto inspected a bit of fried tofu before shoving it in his mouth.

"Why do you ask? Don't you like it?" Kiba grinned triumphantly as he dropped the caught runaway into his mouth.

"Hmm? Nah, it tastes really good. I especially like the tofu, it's so sweet! "

"So the legend's true."

"Eh?"

"Seems so." Tenten added, tapping her chopsticks against her lips in mock thoughtfulness.

"EH?!"

Everyone looked expectantly at the remaining member of their group.

Shikamaru sighed.

"There's a legend that foxes like to eat sweetened tofu. That's why it's called Kitsune Udon."

"Spoil sport."

"Yeah."

"Awesome, thanks Shika."

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful and Naruto got stuck doing the dishes as punishment for forgetting dinner.

"Ahhh, once again the winds call your name Shikamaru." Tenten spoke to Shikamaru in an all knowing voice, while lounging in front of the tv.

"Hn. Since when did undine understand winds?"

"Since they burst through the door and let in a draught. Temari, please close the door."

"Koncha" Temari grinned from the doorway, letting herself in.

"Gonbanwa." Kiba waved from his chair, idly patting Akamaru.

"Hey Shika, you promised to take me out tonight."

Shikamaru sighed yet again. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yup! Come on, we can just go back to my place if you want." Temari leaned on the arm of his chair.

"Lalalalala dadeda!" Kiba hummed a dischorded tune, his fingers plugging his ears and his eyes shut tight.

Temari looked up and noticed that Akamaru had his paws covering his eyes, turning her head a bit to see Tenten, who suddenly seemed _very _interested in the wall.

"What is your problem?" Temari at this point was general ticked off and a little confused.

"Well," Kiba started, "Hearing about other people's love lives is fine. But watching a 300-what-not year old sylph hit on a 17 year old vampire is kinda odd and somewhat mentally scarring."

"You're dead. Why should you be concerned with mental scarring?"

"Ya know, that's kinda offensive."

"Shika, let's go, come on." Temari dragged Shikamaru by his collar off the chair, Shika, fully expecting the somewhat forceful actions of Temari, managed to land on his feet.

"Che, fine, I'm coming."

* * *

Same deal as last time, ne. 


	3. Chapter 3

You get the point right? I cant be bother repeating the same thing every chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Neji fell into place beside Sasuke as they began to walk down the main shopping strip. Since it was a week night all of the shops were closed, save for a few restaurants that were few and far between, the only people on the streets were the occasional drunkard or someone leaving dinner early.

He heard Hinata huddle closer into her fleecy jacket and look back briefly to see how she was holding up. Hinata must've noticed his gaze, as she looked at him and smiled in reassurance, she was fine.

"Well," Neji broke the silence, "Where should we start?"

Sasuke turned a sharp corner around the side of a bar, and head down the small street until he stopped in front of another back street that led down the backside of the shopping strip.

"Here." Sasuke gestured towards the street and began to head up it. Neji shrugged and followed suit, Hinata coming up next to him.

"Ano..I'll take the left s-side, Neji-nichan." Hinata silently activated her byakugan and began scanning the left side of the street. Neji nodded and mirrored her.

"You guys keeping look out?" Sasuke called from up front.

"Hai, Sasuke. Just because we don't feel compelled to shout 'BYAKUGAN' every time we go lookout doesn't mean were not doing anything." Neji sounded a little agitated, and had clearly had his fill of Sasuke's attitude today.

"Hn."

"Up a-ahead!" Hinata moved in front of the raven and towards a figure slumped against the side of a tailoring shop.

It was a middle-aged man who looked pretty rough for wear, with his deathly pale skin and the bite mark on his neck no one even bothered to check his pulse.

"Any walking dead within range." Sasuke squinted down the dark street but noticed disdainfully that there was an alley leading to the main street not far up. They were probably long gone.

"I-iie." Hinata mumbled moving around a bit just in case.

Neji noticed the tell-tale glint of metal and gently pulled the object from the dead mans grasp. A pocket knife, it was open but showed no signs of use. He was either held down or too late.

Suddenly Neji stopped, squinting at the air in front of him.

"Problem?"

The white eyed boy turned to Sasuke. "There's power residue in the air. Seems harmless, I doubt it's a demons."

"It g-gets stronger when the w-wind blows." Hinata pointed out and reached out her hand as though trying to catch something.

"Can we track it?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair annoyed that he couldn't see what they could even if he tried.

"No, it's attached to the wind and the wind…." Neji trailed off and gestured at the icy breeze that drifted through the street, not really going in any specific direction.

"Hn." Then after a long pause. "Let's keep moving. We're getting close to the back of the butcher."

Neji continued on scanning the small street then looking into shops and through onto the street.

"You know, I sometimes feel really perverted doing this." Neji broke the silence after walking past the second brothel so far.

Hinata nodded in agreement, Sasuke turned around and smiled.

"Why? See something you like?" Sasuke nodded his head towards a bar up ahead. The back door was open and the distinct sound of drunk men whooping and cheering could be heard. "By the lack of live music playing and men being thrown out of windows, I would assume there cheering at something else. Hmm?"

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

Yes, Neji knew very well what they were cheering at, and decided against enlightening Sasuke to the fact that that bar wasn't just any bar.

Hinata on the other hand was blushing furiously and had fixed her all-seeing eyes on the light polluted night sky in a vain attempt to see the stars.

"Wait I got something." Neji froze, trying to get a better look, "Up ahead, on the main street. We'll get out on the next lane."

Sasuke took off at a sprint, Hinata and Neji easily catching up and running along side him. Slowing to a walk they reached the main street and began to follow Neji up it.

"Kuso. It's gone."

"Like disappeared?" Sasuke continued to walk towards where Neji said it was.

"No, like it suddenly became human."

"Can't you still tell if it's a fake?"

"I can but I last saw them over there," Neji pointed to a large crowd gathered around a bench in a small park. "We could check out the commotion just in case."

"Hm."

As they got closer Neji noticed the group seemed to be all watching something on the bench. He squinted at the crowd hoping to find their vampire but with so many people it was impossible to differentiate each person.

Hinata walked around the gathering and peeked over a slightly tipsy girls shoulder. Sasuke looked at her questionably.

"Ano…It's a game of shougi. There's a blonde girl playing against Shikamaru-k-kun."

At the name of his friend Neji perked up and pushed through the crowd for a closer look. Sure enough, there was Shikamaru playing shougi against a blonde girl. Neji inspected the game and noticed that the girl had lost about four moves ago and clearly no one had seemed to notice.

The blonde seemed to be concentrating pretty hard and the whole crowd was tense. Suddenly the girl relaxed and leaned over the board and towards Shikamaru. Neji assumed that he wasn't the only one expecting her to kiss him, when half the crowd jumped back as the girl flicked Shikamaru in the head and snarled at him.

"Damn you Shika, we coulda stop playing ages ago if you'd fucking well of told me!"

"Well Temari, what are you going to do about it?" Shikamaru replied calmly picking up the pieces from the broad.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Temari stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"Muko." Shikamaru growled.

The blonde jumped off the bench and began to walk off, raising her hand in mock salute. "Ja!"

"Teme!" Shikamaru continued to pack up the shougi, sighing as he went about it. "Women are so troublesome."

Some men around him nodded in agreement, while a few women glared hatefully.

The crowds began to disperse when they realized that there would be no more shougi matches tonight and people either headed home or to another bar to find some entertainment. Watching people go Neji soon noticed that he had de-activated his byakugan while watching the game. Silently activating his byakugan again he scanned the few remaining people to see if they were vampires. Nothing.

Sighing Neji looked around one last time, damn, Shikamaru had left too.

* * *

Tenten looked up from her homework as Shikamaru slid into the chair opposite her and knocked his forehead against the table.

"Lemme guess, you beat Temari in a game of shougi and she ditched you."

Shikamaru nodded. "It gets worse, too."

"Really?" Tenten sounded surprised but then remember that they were talking about Temari. "How so?"

"The Hyuuga's were with six feet of me with their byakugan, I could smell Sasuke too."

"Kuso. Do you think they spotted you?"

"Nah, too many people. But I think Hinata might've seen something, I can only pray she won't tell."

"Pray? Your mostly dead are you sure God'll here you?" Naruto walked in from the kitchen and sat next to Tenten, sliding a plate of muffins onto the table.

"Sympathy food?" Shikamaru took a warm muffin from the plate.

"No, more like: 'please help me with my homework, I am so incredibly screwed' food. Then again, maybe it should be: 'please help me with my homework since you are so incredibly not screwed' food." Naruto dragged him books onto the table.

Shikamaru glared at the painfully honest blond, but nevertheless stuffed the rest of the muffin in his mouth then grabbed Naruto's Calculus book.

"Fine, what don't you get?"

"This." Naruto pointed to a page. "What the hell is a _**tangential vector component of acceleration**_?"

"Did it ever occur to you to read the chapter before going onto the questions?"

"Nope."

"Mendoi."

"I'll leave you guys to it." Tenten took a muffin as she stood up. "I have to call Ino."

"Hai."

Tenten grabbed her phone from her bag before heading upstairs to her room.

"Hey, Ino?

Yes, good.

Yeah, I've seen Sasuke and Neji.

I know.

I know.

So…..when and where?

Really?

Nah, I can't do Thursdays, I have kendo and …….. stuff.

Sure Friday night.

Are you sure?

I seriously don't think that's the best place to go.

No I'm not afraid of ghosts or vampires." Tenten rolls her eyes.

"What's so romantic about getting your blood sucked dry?

Sorry, sorry fine I'll come.

Yeah, Indian is fine.

Is that all?!

Why don't you ask Hinata.

She's Neji's cousin, blue hair, pale eyes.

Yeah, her.

I'm sure she will.

Yeah, yeah.

Do you have fashion tomorrow?

Nice

See you then.

Ja!"

Tenten set down her phone and began unraveling her buns. She stepped into her bath and began to revert back to her original form. Tails grew from the base of her spine as her skin turned slightly blue and she appeared almost intangible.

Sinking deeper into the steamy waters Tenten tried in vain to forget all the bad things that had happened today. The incident with Naruto and Sasuke in the try-outs for the track team; Kiba falling for a Hyuuga; Shikamaru being spotted, and his pretty convincing attempts to hide to fact that he might be slightly gay; almost every girl in the school squealing over Sasuke and Neji. Yep, the more she tried to forget it, the more she remembered it.

Tenten sighed and rose back to the surface of the water.

A sharp tap at her window broke Tenten out of her revere. She spun swiftly in the water grabbing a towel in the same movement.

"Good evening." A male voice spoke from the other side of the window.

Tenten scowled but waited patiently as the window was slid open and the intruder stepped in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet a respectable acquaintance?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm glad you so readily offer your assistance."

"Hardly."

"There's a group of cultist vampires we need you to get rid off."

"Why?"

"Because they have something of mine and I want it back."

"Really? Why can't you get it your self?"

"Because somebody betrayed us and now if I take a step into the open I'll get pounced on police, Hyuuga's, the Uchiha, and kami-sama knows who else."

"Fine then, but why the hell are you asking me? I mean I feel like I'm in Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something."

"Because you're in our debt."

"Huh?"

"How the hell do you think Naruto and Shikamaru paid for this place?"

Tenten's eyes widened, his revelation hitting her like a stone.

"And then there's also the matter of your debt to me."

"I though letting you have my old house as a place to hide paid that off."

"No," He smiled, "That went towards the half million dollar house."

Tenten shrugged at this, not really surprised at the price. She had been fairly suspicious when Naruto dragged her into a fully furnished old artist studio with a first story that has a high enough ceiling to make anyone think that this was a three story house. Not to mention the fact that she could probably drown in her bath were she not an undine that could breathe under water.

"Fine. Where are they?"

"141 Smith Street, under the house. Oh, and thanks for the show." The man gestured to Tenten's towel that she had dropped in her surprise, before leaping out the window.

"Kisame, fucking hetchi!!!" Tenten screamed after him, causing a water pipe under his foot to burst.

Satisfied with the yelp for Kisame as he disappeared into the night, Tenten climbed out of her bath and began to dress.

From the stairs Tenten saw that Shikamaru was still helping Naruto with his homework and Kiba was watching 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes' and laughing himself senseless(er). Noticing Tenten walking over Kiba looked up.

"Are you okay? We heard you screaming at someone."

"I'm glad you were _so _concerned."

"Well, I was gonna go, but then Shika said that you were having a bath and that if you were in enough trouble to let us into your bathroom, then you would scream again."

"Right."

"Who was it by the way?" Naruto slammed his History book close and jumped out of his seat. The muffins were all gone.

"It was just Kisame. Apparently we're in his debt."

Naruto and Shikamaru turned pale, Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Well you see…."

"He wants us to get something back from a group of cultist vampires. 141 Smith Street, we can go later though."

"Oh okay then. What's the something?"

* * *

Same deal with the mistakes, someone told me about them last time but I haven't been bothered to re-read my work. 


	4. Chapter 4

And another one.

* * *

Hinata was stressed, a rare feeling coming from her and it was impossible to tell, from her outward appearance, that she even the remotest bit concerned about anything in particular. 

It was currently the first period of the day and Hinata was silently copying down some notes in History class, occasionally glancing across the room at two rowdy boys having a go at each other for the third time that day. Kiba and Naruto, just two of the reasons Hinata's mind was at war with her conscience. The main source of her frustrations though was last night. When Neji told Hinata they were patrolling with Sasuke that night she hadn't actually expected to find anything, instead she ended up finding a wind spirit playing shougi against her crushes best friend, who was a vampire. She knew for a fact that she was the only one who knew this though, as Neji had de-activated his byakugan when he neared the game and both the spirit and vampire were too well disguised for Sasuke to sense them.

Hinata was now torn between what she _should _do and what she _wants_ to do. She had already lied to her cousin's face when pretending to have know idea what had power over winds, and now as a member of the Hyuuga clan she _should _not only help Neji and Sasuke find the sylph but also tell them that Shikamaru-kun was, in fact, a vampire. But Hinata didn't want the sylph to die nor did she want to have Shikamaru killed since he was a friend of her crush, whom she was sure wasn't entirely human either.

Her crush. Who exactly was her crush? Hinata had most defiantly fallen for the blond loud-mouth the moment he walked though the door, but after a friendly conversation with his friend Kiba and a moments thought Hinata wasn't so sure that was still the case.

Hinata sunk into her chair in defeat; she had never been a very resolute person.

The bell sounded for the next period, soundly reminding Hinata that she still had to memories all the muscles in the body before PE.

Collecting her books she headed to the door, patiently wait for the bulk of the class rush out in to the hall. She was pleasantly surprised when Kiba appeared next to her and offered his company on the way to her next class, Home Ecc.

"W-won't you b-be late for your class K-Kiba-kun?"

"Nah, I got a free period!" Kiba grinned and stuck his thumb up. Hinata blushed slightly at his smile and began to look at the floor.

They walked along the halls in a comfortable silence (or at least as silent as a hallway full of students could be) until Hinata heard a small rustling come from Kiba. On closer, and very subtle, inspection she realized that the sound was coming from inside Kiba's backpack, which he seemed to always have with him even though the coordinator had already assigned everyone lockers on the first day.

"A-ano, Kiba-k-kun your bag is – eep!" Hinata squealed then covered her mouth as a small brown and white dog popped his head out of the bag. Kiba peered over his shoulder then laughed out loud, picking the dog out of his bag he held it out to Hinata.

"Ahhh! Hinata-san this is Akamaru. Akamaru say hello to Hinata-san."

The dog yapped gleefully and licked at Hinata's outstretched hand. The wet tongue ticked her fingers and Hinata began to giggle pulling her hand back around the books.

"D-demo, is A-Akamaru allowed to be here?" Hinata began to scan the halls on the look out for any teachers.

"You can keep a secret can't you?" Kiba held a finger over his mouth a sly look covering his features.

"H-hai." Hinata nodded a bit and blushed, suddenly reminded that she was in fact keeping a lot of secrets at the moment. She was seriously beginning to wonder if having so many dangerous secrets was good for her health.

"Well! Here we are. Gimme some food when you come out, ne?"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu Kiba-kun. I'll cook you something." Hinata waved goodbye meekly and found herself caught in a bone-crushing hug (not as bad as Gai's though (a/n: thank Kami-sama for that, Hinata would die!)).

"Arigatou Hinata-san!" Kiba grinned like a wolf and Akamaru stuck his head out of the bag and barked. Hinata assumed it was his way of saying goodbye.

Smells wafted through the air as Hinata skillfully molded rice into appropriate shapes for various items in her dish of sashimi. The teacher lectured them as they work describing proper etiquette when catering for visitors and telling them the course outline for the first semester of school.

Hinata listened intently as she worked but when the teacher stopped and began to move around the room inspecting people's work, Hinata began to wonder what the two girls on her table were talking about. They had been whispering for some time now and every now and then they would cast a glance at Hinata. Suddenly the blonde turned her full attention to Hinata and leaned over the table.

"Ohiyou gozaimasu. I'm Yamanaka Ino, are you Hinata?"

"H-hai."

"This is my friend Tenten. Us and a few other girls are gonna get together of Friday night, you want to come with?"

"Ahhhh… S-sure Ino-san, where are we m-meeting?"

"We're meeting at that Indian place at 7 for dinner then we'll go check out that freaky place on Smith Street. You know the one?"

"A-are you sure that's the b-best place to go?" Hinata looked uncertain, she remembered hearing of that place from Neji and Neji only really spoke to her about vampires and the like.

"Don't tell you're afraid of vampires too! Honestly Tenten your spreading the disease!"

"Hey! I told you I'm _not _afraid of vampires." The girl with buns in her hair scowled as she sliced prawns.

"I-I'm not afraid of v-vampires either."

"Well it's settled then," Ino grinned, ignoring the glares coming from Tenten, "We'll see you there then."

"Who else is c-coming?"

Ino tapped a dangerously sharp knife against her lip and began to list off names.

"Me, Tenten, you and Sakura. Hmmm seems smaller when I say it like that. Oh well."

"Ok, s-sounds good." Hinata began to wrap up some nori rolls and placed them into a small container.

Hinata paced down the halls quietly wondering how on earth she was going to find Kiba. It was recess and everyone was sitting around outside which meant looking around the building probably wasn't the best idea. An idea soon struck Hinata as she headed outside; she silently activated her byakugan and hid behind a wall.

Hinata could remember what Kiba felt like and it wasn't long until she spotted him with a group of about three people surrounding his. She recognized the presence of Naruto standing next to Kiba making large and mostly rude gestures at the dog boy. Suddenly Kiba pounced on the shorter boy and Hinata's jaw dropped. She saw it, if only for a second, there guard had dropped and she had seen it.

Kiba, Kiba wasn't human and Naruto, what was Naruto? He seemed dangerous, power dripped from him…..and something else, something dark, anger? Anguish? Hinata didn't have time to further investigate though, since as quickly as it dropped their guard it came back once again hiding them and making them 'human'.

'Oh no!' Hinata's mind screamed at her to go find Neji and tell him everything, but some else tugged at her brain telling her to go up to them, give Kiba his food.

* * *

Ino had just bought herself some lunch waited for Sakura to be served. 

"What did you get?" Ino peered into the bowl Sakura was holding.

"Caesar Salad."

"Ohhh, someone's getting weight conscious." Ino teased.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "At least I'm mindful of my weight Ino-pig! Hey look there's Tenten, let's go sit with her."

Ino followed Sakura to a large sakura tree which was providing a pleasant pink view for anyone who cared to sit under it. Tenten sat there next to two quarreling boys whom Ino recognized were in her home group.

"Hey Tenten-san!" Sakura called making all three look up and wave.

"Hi Sakura-san, Ino-san. This here with the blonde hair is Naruto and that's Kiba. Shikamaru's sleeping on the other side of the tree." Tenten shoved her thumb behind her.

Ino scowled at the figure snoozing behind Tenten. It was that boy who had gotten all friendly with Neji. Ino continued to glare at the offending figure but allowed Sakura to pull her to the ground.

"Hinata over here!" Tenten waved her hand in the air ushering the stuttering girl over. Hinata wondered over slowly and was greeted warmly by the girls.

"Ne….. Hinata-chan! Is that for me!" Kiba bounded over full of energy, plucking the bag out of her offered hand. "Yum! Hinata-chan is the greatest."

Kiba began to stuff his face as Hinata sat down next to Sakura and noticed Shikamaru sleeping behind the tree.

"Does h-he always s-sleep?" Hinata recalled that he had slept through some of her class, too, surely he couldn't still be tired?

"Probably, lazy bastard!" Ino spat a little louder than necessary. Suddenly Ino found herself face-to-face with the loud blond.

"If you're trying to wake him up shouting won't work. He's slept through a bloody earthquake." The blond grinned and sprung back up onto his feet and chased Kiba for food.

"Hmmm, really?" A devilish smile graced Ino lips as she looked over at the sleeping boy. The blonde reaching into her back and began looking for a pen.

"Urmmm Ino-pig, what are you doing?"

Ino moved so she was leaning over the brunettes face and un-lidded the pen, blocking out the objections coming from behind her she moved to start drawing on him.

"Errmm, Ino-san, I wouldn't do-"

A vice-like grip closed around Ino wrist as the pen was half and inch from Shikamaru's face. Sleepy, doe eyes looked up at Ino.

"that." Tenten finished lamely.

"Yare yare. What do we have here?" Shikamaru's voice was laced with boredom as he removed the pen from Ino's frozen hand and moved her hand back to her lap.

Regaining her composure Ino glared at Shikamaru. "What the fuck?! You were supposed to be asleep!"

"I was."

"Then how the hell did you know?" Ino instantly regretted asking when Shikamaru sat up his face so close she could feel his icy breath ghost across her ear.

"Do you really want to know?" Shikamaru voice was low as he whispered into her ear. Ino flushed bright pink and noticed vaguely that everyone around her was silently watching them.

"Cuz I'm not gonna tell you." Shikamaru grinned and fell back onto the grass, promptly falling back to sleep.

Ino was now red with embarrassment and anger, Kiba and Naruto howled with laughter and Sakura just sighed in disappointment. The red blonde soon realized Naruto and Kiba had known Shikamaru was only going to make a fool out of her and Sakura had been expecting something more _romantic_ from the doe eyed boy. Hinata looked like a stunned bluebird clearly not expecting that reacting at all, on the other hand Tenten just sat there rubbing her temples and smiling apologetically at Ino, she must've gotten used to this.

"Teme!" Ino spat venomously at the sleeping Shikamaru kicking him slightly before wondering back over to the girls.

As the final bell rang Ino began to let her mind wonder. She gazed about the school yard as it slower got emptier and emptier, and head of black hair alerted Ino to the ridiculously good looking Neji standing about a hundred meters away. Turning fully to face one of her few idols (she was very picky). 'Pity he keeps such bad company' Ino glared as she noticed a pineapple haired brunette wonder over towards Neji.

'What the hell is so good about Shikamaru that Neji doesn't push him away like he does with everyone else?!' Deciding she had the right to know Ino crept up to the two boys and loitered at a safe distance, but close enough that she could hear every word they said.

"Konnichiwa, _Shikamaru_."

"Hmm, in a bad mood are we?"

"Hn."

"Mendoi. Are you gonna tell me why or will I have to guess?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need the homework for PE and if you're in a bad mood then I doubt my chances of getting it."

"Always about you is it?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Hn."

"Well?"

Neji pulled some paper out of a book and thrust it into Shikamaru's hand. "Here. I don't see why you don't ask anyone else for the homework."

"I could."

"Then why won't you?"

"No reason. It's just an excuse to see you." Shikamaru grinned tapping the slightly flustered Neji over the head with the paper.

"Hey, Shika!"

Heads turned as a buxom blonde (a/n: actually buxom this time) hollered from the gate, casually walking up to Shikamaru.

"Hmmm? Temari, why are you here?"

Ino noticed Neji scowl ever so slightly at the, although she hated to admit it, pretty good looking blonde as she draped her arms around Shikamaru and kissed him gently.

"Miss you."

"Weren't you the one who ditch me?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, not really caring that Temari was playing with his hair.

"I'd better be going." Neji cut into the conversation before stalking off. Temari looked at him in surprise then pressed herself up to Shikamaru.

"Sorry, hun! Looks like I made him jealous." Ino didn't catch what she said next as the girl started whispering in his ear. Kissing him again the busty girl left as abruptly as she came. Watching the happy couple talk then kiss was beginning to tug on something inside of Ino, and she knew just what it was, jealousy. 'Kuso.'

* * *

I just remembered I usually put up translations of the various random Japanese that's in there. Oh well, you're all very smart people, I assume you can guess from the context. If you don't get something still, email me, don't use the one on my account thingy use this instead: 


	5. Chapter 5

Does anyone remember what my old summary was? I forgot ( . )"

* * *

Naruto gazed intently at the object of his affection, his eyes hazed with lust. So hot, it made him burn inside, yet at the same time incredibly refreshing. Wanting him, needing him, waiting for him to swoop down and gobble it up. Naruto soon gave in, allowing the temptation to overcome him; he raised his head slightly and shouted.

"Itadakimasu!!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru groaned from the couch, although his efforts were in vain as Naruto was happily, and noisily, tucking into his meal.

The bowl of ramen was finished in moments and Naruto started on a second serving fully aware of the grumpy complaints from the couch and Kiba chatting away to Hinata a few stairs, corridors, rooms, doors away; well it sure paid to have acute hearing abilities.

Naruto had his mouth full of himself as Tenten entered the building with her 'let's be serious for a sec guys' look on her face.

"Oi guys, we need to talk for a moment!" Tenten always had an uncanny way of making her voice travel through out the entire building.

Kiba hung up the phone and made his way to the lounge, Shikamaru groaned and moaned a bit but nevertheless sat up and Naruto halted his rapid consumption of food, swiftly swallowing his mouthful.

"What's up?" Kiba bounced onto the end of Shikamaru's couch.

"I just came back from the Akatsuki's place, and after many perverted glares, meaningful silences and death threats I worked out what we need to get."

"Awesome! What?"

Tenten sighed. "Well it's human, male and 'a good boy' according to what I gathered from Deidara's ranting."

"That's all you got?"

"Yeah Tenten," Naruto decided to join in, "Aren't you like 'da bomb' at getting info from those guys?"

"Hey! It's not my fault, Deidara and Kisame were making a racket so Hidan came in and mumbled something about religion, slaughterhouses and silence. By my good judgment I chose to leave."

"Hmm, good call. Hidan's freaky, but kind of hot without his top-"

"NARUTO! Argggghh! My innocent ears!" Kiba fell to the ground in the fetal position, hands over his ears.

"So why the hell did you need to tell us this?" Shikamaru dead panned, his voice cutting through the commotion and causing an instant silence.

"Like I said before we need to get him back and I would prefer if it happened before Friday."

"Mendoi. Well I can't do it tomorrow I have to meet Temari and she owes me big-time."

"Yeah we know." Naruto giggled, and then added. "I'm free tonight but I would prefer to get some sleep, all this mid-night hunting stuff will turn me insomniac soon enough."

"Sorry! I can't do today just caught myself a date." Kiba grinned, sticking his thumbs up.

"Baka, you pick dates, you don't fish for them," Naruto raised his voice a bit, stressing the 'pick' and 'fish'.

Silence………….

"Okay then, so how late will your date go Kiba?" Tenten massaged her temples attempting to relieve some of the stress of living in a house full of boys.

"Dunno, not too late, I guess I could go for a fight at 1am."

"What?! Nooooo my sleep! Oh fuck, I have a prac exam tomorrow, too!" Naruto moaned. "Oh how you pain me!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Man this is so sad, it's deserving of a poem.

Woe is me

Who lives in an era

Where undead pain

And demons fear

Oh how I wish

For something sweeter

Than human blood

And demon meat…er." Shikamaru sighed dramatically and turned his sleep filled eyes to Tenten. "Why can't we do it on Friday?"

"Because, me and friends from school are going there to check it out." The undine fell onto a chair suddenly feeling sapped of energy.

"Why?"

"I don't know they just thought it would be fun."

"Well we obviously aren't going to get it done before then, so we either do it on the Friday night or Saturday. And when you think about it, are you sure the house will even be standing when we're done with it?"

"We _have_ to do it before my friends come. I don't want them to be mobbed by blood-suckers! No offence."

"None taken. Well then we do it on Friday night. You keep the girls to the higher levels and we'll deal with the vamps down in the basement or whatever."

"Right then. It's settled." Kiba disappeared into his room before anyone could say otherwise. Shikamaru lay down for a nap, and Tenten sat perplexed, still not really happy with the outcome.

Naruto mewled over his meal, it had gotten cold and re-heated ramen never tasted as good as the fresh stuff. Well, in conclusion, the morning had been crap.

The moon was well up by the time Naruto finally closed his calculus book and stuffed it back into his bag. He looked up to the moon in a wistful manner and checked to see how large it was. '3 and a half to go. So long.'

A faint vibration in his pocket snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. He flipped open his phone and checked caller id before answering.

"Hey Sasuke.

Yeah tomorrow's still fine.

Yeah, I'll meet you there.

Where will I find you?

Hey, teme!!!"

* * *

"No, we can start that later. 

Later.

Yeah, bye." Sasuke closed the phone with a satisfying click. 'Well, now that's sorted out.'

The raven moved across the room and checked out the calendar. The next full moon was still a few weeks away, which meant no were-wolves for a while. Sasuke pondered the pros and cons of this information.

'Pro – no one's going to get attacked by a were-wolf any time soon

Con – there's almost nothing to use as a boxing bag around here

Pro – he won't have to spend his nights looking for wolves

Con - which would mean he would have to sleep and sleeping meant dreaming'

"Sorry to interrupt your brooding session. But some one has robbed the butcher down the road." Neji came into Sasuke's room without knocking.

"It's called privacy, Neji-san. You know, the reason rooms have doors."

"Well who would've known? These pieces of wood really do serve a purpose in life, and here I thought there were just they so you could smash them down every time you enter my room." Neji casually shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

"You know, some ones gonna sucker punch you one day, and I'm not gonna do a thing about it." Sasuke called after him, before grabbing his bag and heading out.

Sasuke watched as the rather large boy attempted to clean the glass shards from around his door. Neji stood at the raven's shoulder checking out the area, Hinata was out tonight.

Sasuke had heard the police cars leave a little while ago and began to wonder how effective the police were in this place.

"Getting cold yet?"

The boy dumped the glass into a bin and gestured for them to come over. Sasuke smirked as he noticed the Hyuuga's eyes widen a fraction, although he too admitted that he didn't expect the boy to notice them.

"Akimichi Chouji."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the offered hand, covered in small cuts and animal blood, he'd clearly been working tonight.

Chouji retracted his hand upon realizing he hadn't cleaned up yet. "Sorry, come in, it's warmer and I can clean up a little."

"You work this late?" Neji asked as he followed the boy inside.

Chouji turned and smiled in response. "You haven't been here long have you? Asides the kids who come to study at our famous high school, everyone knows that this place ain't normal. Got to keep the night pleased." Chouji pointed to some benches and headed over to a near by sink. "That's what you want to know about right?"

Neji raised an eyebrow this time.

"I'm not an idiot, pale lavender eyes, not much of a talker, you're a Hyuuga. And well, it's not hard to guess who's an Uchiha and who ain't."

Sasuke nodded briefly, he had a point. The raven was beginning to get a little nauseous from the smell of blood, and he wasn't sure it was in a bad way.

He half listened as Chouji explained what happened when he was robbed and what was taken, all the while searching for the reason why a very human butcher would be selling to vampires knowingly – and still be alive.

"…..about 6 litres of blood."

"Why do you keep so much blood around?" Chouji now had all of Sasuke's attention.

"Like I said, keeping the night pleased."

"The night?"

"Vampire are dead not dumb. They know with you in town it's gonna be hard to get away with murder. So where's a better place to get blood than a butcher."

"So you sell blood?"

"Keep me alive and rich. I don't really see a problem." Chouji reached around a bench and fetched a packet of chips, opening it with a pop. The boys fell silent, the sound of Chouji eating echoed throughout the room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair pushing his bangs back. "So, everyone who has lived here for an extended period of time knows that vampires exist?"

"Ummm, yes, and no…….ano…..They know that this town is overrun by vampires and demons, etc. But that's all." Chouji contemplated a slightly burnt ship before continuing. "There's more to the vamps around here than meets the eye. There's hierarchy, but I can't say too much on that. People don't tend to worry about it though, they just think they won't be bitten cuz they're not dead yet."

"They can be so naive knowing all that? Hn."

"So there's a pecking order among the un-godly."

Chouji jumped a little as though he had completely forgotten that Neji was still there.

"Ano, hai. Akatsuki are at the top and wannabe organizations are at the bottom, everyone else finds their place in between."

"Akatsuki? There here?" Sasuke rose from his seat and glared threateningly at Chouji.

"Can't tell." Chouji replied off-handedly, seemingly unaffected by Sasuke's unspoken death threats.

"Oh, you better well fucking tell me where-"

"Sasuke! We have to go now." Neji calmly got up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, dragging him towards the door. Sasuke could take a hint. He pulled his arm out of Neji's grasp and stalked out the door and up the road, not bothering to check if Neji was following.

Slamming doors were never a surprise when living in a house with Sasuke, yes that's right, there was more to Sasuke's cool demeanor than meets the eye.

"Welcome h-home, Sasuke-san." The small voice startled Sasuke a bit, causing him to turn.

"Where were you?"

"Ano," Hinata redden. "I w-went out with K-kiba-san."

"Hn. Neji will want to know."

"I k-know." Hinata turned away from the door and went into the kitchen. They both knew Neji was _a little_ overprotective of Hinata when it came to other boys. The Uchiha decided he'd had enough tonight and walked as calmly as he could to his room.

Brooding was something that came easily to all Uchiha's. Bad-boy brooding, it ran in the family, almost as though it was a necessity.

It was never rare to find a vampire (or any other creature of the night for that matter) that knew of the Akatsuki, if fact it was almost impossible even since Orochimaru betrayed them, thus making the Akatsuki on many a hit-list. But it was somewhat odd when random citizens knew of the Akatsuki let alone vampires at all.

Sasuke, being the genius that he was, decided to make a mental list of everything he knew so far.

'_-This town is overrun by vampires etc._

_-Some of the human population actually _know_ this._

_-The human butcher supplies blood to the vampires_

_-The vampires have a pecking order in this town_

_-The Akatsuki are in this town_

_-Itachi is in the Akatsuki and he needs to die_

_-Hinata is acting strangely_

_-And the house on Smith Street had vampire residents according to Neji'_

Sasuke sighed in relief at the last point. He was free Friday night and he seriously need to relieve some stress and work-out a bit.

* * *

And there's another one, thank you for reading and please gimme feedback (criticism is good too)! 


	6. Chapter 6

Just for the record I don't actually speak Japanese...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Neji never really comprehended anything his PE teacher said on normal circumstances but this was just outlandish. It occurred to Neji that maybe this was, in fact, just a horrible dream. And with this thought in mind the Hyuuga closed his pale eyes and patiently counted to ten.

'1…

2…

3…

4..-'

"Lee!" A deep voice cut through Neji's wall of hope.

"Gai-sensei!"

The voices continued as the student and teacher hugged each other furiously, tears in their eyes.

"Wow, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in years."

"Tell me again why he's in _our _PE class?"

Neji turned to the left of him where Naruto and Kiba conversed. The occasional remark about green body suits and inhumanly sized eyebrows slipping off their tongues. Closer to home though was Tenten, with an expression on her face that made her look like she was caught between horror, embarrassment, and amusement, and Shikamaru, quietly sleeping through the entire affair.

It was actually rather odd to see Shikamaru in any PE class let alone his, but after a small mishap the woodwork teacher was sent to the hospital with a broken arm and three fractured ribs, and due to the short notice there were no substitute teachers free so all the students were put into Gai's (who was more than willing to help after he heard which class it was) PE lesson.

"Right then!" Conversations halted as the small reunion came to an end and Gai turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "It's nice to see so many youthful students, I am Might Gai, and you may call me Gai-sensei. Today is out fitness lesson, so everyone out onto the track!"

The male Hyuuga watch amused as Shikamaru was woken from his nap by a grinning Gai. He lifted the shocked deer about a foot off the ground before setting him on his feet and pushing him towards the track.

"Come now and show me you hidden youth! 5 laps of the entire course! Running the entire way, Shikamaru-kun!" Gai gave Shikamaru the thumbs up.

All the other students hadn't tried to dodge out of any exercise and had only been made to run 3 laps ('only' being relative to the situation). Everyone had actually finished their laps and was now huffing, red faced and draped over chairs and benches, except Lee who was doing bench presses for some ridicules reason.

"Come on Shikamaru, go for it." Neji gave him a friendly pat on the back at the same time as pushing him forward. "I bet you 5000 yen you can't sprint the entire way."

Neji was fairly confident that, with the exception of himself, Sasuke, Lee and Gai, no one here would even be capable of doing such a thing, let alone willingly. But the suspicious glint in Shikamaru's eye was beginning to get to him.

"Deal, but if I win I get whatever I want." Shikamaru jumped into a sprint not even bothering to wait for Neji's consent.

Neji was surprised to say the least. Not only did Shikamaru just accept the stupid bet but he was actually going through with it. The Hyuuga was obviously one of the many who had no idea Shikamaru was even capable of moving faster than a slow jog, as they all got up and watch intently as the renowned lazy genius finished his second lap showing no sign of slowing down.

By the fourth lap other students had been dismissed from class and came over to watch. Kiba and Naruto had talked to Shikamaru as he ran the last lap and Tenten had stood on the sidelines giving the genius a high five as he ran by.

Neji stood watching Shikamaru in slight awe, and well hidden shock. 'What isn't this guy good at?'

Of course if Neji had paid a bit more attention to the people around Neji he would've noticed Kiba whisper to Shikamaru, and that when Tenten's hand hit Shikamaru's a very small amount of energy moved from one to the other, or he might have noticed that Shikamaru's breathing didn't even seem in the slightest bit labored until after Kiba and Naruto had sat back down on the sidelines. But non e of this even passed by Neji's mind, but not everyone was as distracted as Neji, in fact a boy with raven hair and a small girl with blue hair had noticed it all.

"I can't believe you actually did that." Neji shook his head as he waited for Shikamaru to finish drinking from a tap.

He was answered with a smirk from a very pleased genius. "Now back to the matter at hand…."

"What do you want?" The Hyuuga was rather curious about what exactly Shikamaru wanted so bad that he would get off his butt and run, sprint, laps for.

Pale eyes watched as Shikamaru took on a comical pose of some one deep in thought. Neji soon noticed that the other boy seemed to be staring at something over Neji's shoulder, and turned slightly to see what had caught his attention. Upon seeing nothing Neji swiftly turned back around, but too late Shikamaru was no where in sight.

He felt Shikamaru behind him just before a voice whispered in his ear.

"Fell for it."

Pale eye's narrowed in annoyance as he turned once again. Only this time instead of seeing a vacant spot Neji was grabbed by the collar as cool lips pressed firmly against his, leaving as quickly as they came. It didn't take Neji's mind that long to click and for him to regain his composure, raising an eyebrow at the grinning brunette.

"I want you."

And with that Shikamaru turned and walked off leaving a shell shocked Hyuuga in his wake.

"Are you okay, Neji-kun?! Was Shikamaru bothering you again? Ohhhh, he's so DEAD next time I see him!!!" Ino latched herself onto Neji's arm and glared in the direction that Shikamaru had left.

"I'm fine, Ino-san." He figured Sasuke had lost Ino so she had taken second best, and slowly detached the barnacle from his arm; his fingers were losing blood.

"Still he's a stupid guy, so lazy. I feel sorry for his girlfriend."

Neji scowled.

'Girlfriend? Oh wait that blonde girl. What's her name? Tayuya, Temayu, Temari? Something like that.'

"Shut up."

Ino frowned as the Hyuuga head off after Shikamaru, this was the second time today, what did she do wrong?

* * *

Tenten watch amused as the two male prodigies eyed Kiba up, the latter was beginning to twitch from the unwanted attention. Naruto stood by Kiba looking as though he would stick by his friend through everything, but Tenten suspected it had more to do with being opposed to Sasuke in every way possible. 

The last bell had rung a while ago and the school grounds were almost empty, Shikamaru had left since he needed to talk to Temari, and Hinata was no where in sight.

"See I _told_ it would be like a modern day Romeo and Juliet." The blond glared at the smirking raven, Neji just stood with his arms crossed staring Kiba down.

"So if this is Romeo and Juliet like you say, then I'm Romeo, correct?" Kiba glanced at his bold friend (bold, or foolish).

"Well, you are the one getting silent death threats from 'Juliet's' cousin."

"Right. So that makes you my best friend then."

"Well, yeah, that's the idea."

Kiba paused to let the information sink into Naruto's scull.

"FUCK! Oh, hell no. Sorry buddy but I'm not gonna die for you anytime soon."

"Nice to he-" Kiba suddenly found himself jerked up by a violent pull on his shirt. He looked up to meet a pair on angry lavender eyes.

"Stay the fuck away from my cousin, okay?" Neji voice contradicted his expression. It almost sounded, endearing; and that freaked out Kiba the most.

"Hehe…umm…okay." Inuzuka's were generally agreeable people, he didn't want any trouble.

Neji let go of Kiba, who landed, somewhat gracelessly, but never the less up-right, and watched the prodigies walk away.

"I can't believe you gave in to those guys!"

"You weren't exactly helping Naruto." Tenten decided to but in, subtly directing the remaining boys toward the gate.

"You would've done the same, plus anyway phones work from a long way away." Kiba grinned as he pulled his mobile from his pocket and waved it in Naruto's face, who grinned back.

'Mendoi. Damn I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.' Tenten rolled her eyes and led the way home.

"I'm going out won't be back until late!" Naruto called heading for the door.

"Don't forget to use lube!" Shikamaru called back receiving a string of curses for his trouble.

"Keep your private lives to yourselves. _Onegaishimasu!_" Tenten fell onto the couch slightly pink from the embarrassment of living in a house full of players, gays, bi's, and perverts.

"Happy thoughts, Tenten." A tattooed face smiled down on her, before handing over her phone. "It rang." Kiba explained, before heading off.

Tenten flipped open the phone. One new message, the LEDs flashed in various combinations as Tenten opened the message.

_-Hey! Meet tomorrow 7pm, at that Indian place on Main Street near Akimichi's Butcher. Everyone's coming, see you there! _

_Ino_

_PS: Did you hear? Sasuke got paired up with Naruto for a History assignment! I just saw them at the library studying. Sasuke is so genius getting Naruto there.-_

If it was possible to hear someone sigh through a text message Tenten probably would've just heard Ino. 'Why must they chase after boys like that? I almost feel sorry for Sasuke and Neji. Almost.'

Friday night had arrived and chaos was about to be let loose. Tenten slipped a wooden stake into her bag along with her wallet and mobile phone. She flicked her wrist so her watch faced her and read the time. 6:45.

"Okay I'm going now! Remember keep it quite and try not to destroy everything!" Tenten turned to Kiba who was leaning on the stair railing. "Do you remember who to look for?"

"Hai, hai, a good boy!" Kiba grinned at the vague description they had to go on. "Remember to keep them in the second and third floors! Have fun!"

Tenten closed the door behind her and walked up the street turning into Main Street. As it was around dinner time the streets were filled and music blared from clubs, bars and cafés.

"Tenten-san, over here!" A pink head bobbled in front of Tenten as she weaved through crowds to find herself outside an aromatic restaurant serving Indian cuisine.

"Ino-pig's already got us a table inside." Sakura pulled Tenten though the door and over to a table, Hinata was already there.

"Tenten gonbanwa! Sit down, let's order." Ino gestured to a chair and picked up a menu.

"Tenten-s-san gonb-banwa! Sorry about N-Neji-nii-san." Hinata looked down clearly ashamed of her brother.

"It's fine Hinata-san. To be honest I'm surprised he let you come tonight." Tenten sat down and poured herself some water.

"W-well…ano.."

"He didn't," Sakura cut in, "So me and Ino-pig went and kidnapped her."

Ino gave Tenten the thumbs up. Tenten sighed.

"Right lets order."

On the way to Smith Street Tenten noticed Hinata seemed to be purposely wasting time, tying her shoes or occasionally stopping to look for stars only to be ushered along by Ino or Sakura. The brunette began to wonder if Hinata knew about the vampires that lived in the house or maybe it was about something else Tenten didn't know about.

"Whoop! We're here." Ino halted in front of a tall shadowed building.

"Wow. It really does look like it belongs in a horror story." Tenten examined the building, although she had seen it before it certainly appeared more ominous when the sun had gone down.

"I know isn't it great!" Ino squealed, "Let's go in!"

* * *

I have been told to point out the difference between blond and blonde by a friend. Blond Male with blond hair, blonde female with blonde hair. Make sense? Anyways please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy! Thanks for reading, please leave your comments at the bottom left corner of the page. Oh, and this chapter jumps around a lot.

* * *

Hinata trailed quietly behind Sakura, who was chatting with Ino beside her, Tenten was leading the way. The Hyuuga had vaguely noticed that the brunette was rather slowly progressing towards the stairs, but was more concerned about the conversation in front of her.

"Ino-pig! I love Sasuke so much more than you! He's MINE!"

"Yeah right, he'll just see your forehead then come running back to me!"

"Running to you? No way, he's way out of your league!"

"Out of my league? Then that would make him so far out of you league that shouldn't even have to honor of being in the same room as him!"

"Hey! Why don't you just go home to your Nara boy!"

"Arrggghhhhh! Don't bring him into this, you billboard-browed bitch!" Ino shrieked and the cat-fight continued.

Hinata was a little confused, what exactly did they like about Sasuke? He was cold, introverted, short-tempered and generally didn't get along with anyone. Hinata watched the girls as the conversation took a sudden swing and Sakura and Ino turned to face her, towering over her as they were on a higher step.

"Hey, Hinata-san, you get along with your brother and Sasuke right? How about you put a good word in for us?" Ino smiled sweetly and held her hands out in front of her as though she was begging.

Hinata nodded slightly unsure of what to do, people usually forgot she existed when it came to her brother's looks, no one had ever tried to enlist her help before.

"Yes! You're the best Hinata-san! In return we'll try to find a place where you and Kiba can meet." Ino and Sakura squealed and continued up the stairs, Tenten stayed behind with Hinata and rolled her eyes before walking with Hinata the rest of the way up.

* * *

Kiba sniffed the chilly air as he followed Shikamaru and Naruto up the street. 

"So, what's our plan?" Kiba jogged a little so he fell in step with the others.

"We'll get in, find the guy, have a bit of fun, and then get out. Quietly." Shikamaru added, almost as an afterthought.

"So we just waltz in?"

"Nah," Naruto spoke up, "I was thinking more of a foxtrot, keep the pace up."

"Funny, but seriously, how are we gonna get in there discreetly?"

"Well, we could just let them catch us and takes us to where ever they are……."

Naruto and Kiba watched as Shikamaru smashed open the door to the basement; the rotting wood muted the sound as it fell onto the steps below.

"….or we could just go in the front door." Kiba added before leading the way down the stairs, Akamaru close at his heels.

The stairs lead to a darkened room. The dust stirred as the boys made their way through it heading for the door on the other side of the room. They fell into a comfortable silence as they followed Akamaru through the underground maze; none of them seemed disturbed by the suffocating blackness that enveloped the rooms and hallways.

"Man, it's like a whole other house under here." Naruto's words echoed through the large room they just entered. Akamaru suddenly stopped and growled.

"Yes, it is big down here, isn't it little boys?"

* * *

The girls sat in a room near a large window, allowing the moonlight to light a neat spot on the ground. They were occupied with light chatter when Hinata noticed a shadow detach from the wall and head towards them, others followed. 

"Get back!" Hinata shouted at both the girls and the shadows, pushing Ino and Sakura towards the nearest corner.

Two of the shadows stepped into the moonlight, illuminating their figures.

"Gonbanwa, ladies." The taller of the two bowed, allowing his long blond hair to brush briefly against the ground.

"Who are you?" Ino squeaked, slight recovering from the shock.

The blond grinned showing off two long pearly white fangs, as his eyes filled with bloodlust. Other shadows joined the two in the light, Ino fainted.

Sakura look in horror at the men in front of her, her mouth moving to form words but no sound came out. The quiet sound of Tenten's voice brought her back down to earth.

"Sakura-san, please see if Ino is okay."

Sakura nodded and kneeled down her attention now fully on her paling friend.

Hinata counted the figures in front of her, silently activating her byakugan. 'Eight.' She couldn't take that many, not with people to protect at the same time, not without her brother and Sasuke.

"Don't worry, little girls. It won't hurt. A lot." The vampires started to move towards them.

* * *

"Yeah, you got a nice location." Kiba dryly commented, staring straight at what seemed to be an empty corner. The shadows in the corner shifted and a young man stepped out shortly followed by three young women and another slightly older man. 

"Aww, three on five, isn't that a bit unfair, Daichi-kun." The black hair vampire moved around Daichi to get a closer look at the three boys.

"It's fine." Kiba grinned, his features rapidly changing, his teeth grew and sharpened and his eyes became almost demonic in colour.

"We don't mind." Naruto added, his hair became wild and redder, his teeth grew so that he could no longer close his mouth properly, his hands became boney, his fingernails appeared to be more akin to claws, and power seeped from him letting out his suffocating killer intent.

At that moment the vampires suddenly realized one of the boys was missing.

"Boo."

The older man at the back let out a high pitched shriek as his body fell to the floor before turning to dust.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata took a step back as the vampires headed towards them at an antagonizing slow pace. Pale eyes shifted to check out her group, Ino lay on the ground out cold while Sakura knelt over her hugging her close, Tenten stood next to Hinata creating a wall between Ino and the undead. She seemed to be worried and uneasy, her eyes continually shifting between the different opponents. Then Hinata realized why, Tenten couldn't fight as long as she didn't think Hinata knew about her. At first she had though the brunette would be able to help her fight, but in these conditions she wasn't even likely to change into her real form. 

Thinking quick Hinata tapped Sakura on the back of her neck causing her to sleep and leaned over to whisper to the wide-eyed Tenten.

"I know, but I won't tell and I haven't told anyone. Please, help, onegaishimasu!"

Hinata saw the brunette nod slightly as the blond vampire leaped forward.

* * *

Daichi screamed as a large red hellhound sunk it's fangs into his neck, squeezing until he became dust in the hounds mouth. 

"Akamaru, lets move! Can you smell a human on this floor?" Akamaru immediately reacted to Kiba's command and headed over barking in response.

"Where?" Naruto growled listening intently to the hellhound.

They had finished off the vampires fairly quickly and now headed on, with the hope that whoever they were looking for was human, and thus distinguishable from all the vampires.

"Mendoi. Ya know, when she said a group of cultists I was think of a small group of maybe ten. Not an army of demon worshippers." Shikamaru was up front just behind Akamaru who lead the way.

"Hold up!" Naruto growled, causing the group to come to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Kiba turned to face their resident cross-breed.

"Kuso, there's Sasuke and Neji. I can feel them, their near here, ground level still but their not far."

"All the more reason to hurry, come on!"

* * *

The blond vampire was caught off-guard as water twisted up and around him causing his clothes to become heavy as he choked on water. 

"Nice try, but I don't breathe, you can't drown me. Moving water doesn't hurt us either." His voice came out raspy and he spat water.

"I know, but water conducts electricity and a living heart will cause you to die." Tenten smiled and threw a black object that the man unconsciously caught.

"What's this?!" He squinted fully expecting to be electrocuted by the strange object.

"A distraction," Tenten smiled sweetly suddenly appearing behind the man, "I was bluffing."

Hinata watched as the vampire turned to dust as a wooden steak was shoved through his heart.

"You bitch!" The other vampires jumped into action grabbing at Hinata and Tenten.

* * *

The trained Hyuuga effortlessly fended them off. Aiming for pressure points and send pure energy straight through the vampires, turning them to dust. 

Tenten used her years of living with undead to her advantage and tripped, blinded and threw various sharp objects at her on-coming foes.

Shikamaru caught a young vampire with black spiky hair in a headlock held a piece of sharpened wood to his chest.

"STOP!" A cold voice echoed through the hall and all activity stopped. "Do not lay a finger on that vampire he's our sacrifice to _Them_."

Shikamaru wisely decided to do the opposite and instead hissed holding the steak even closer to the man.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me!"

Kiba and Naruto looked over to the black hair vampire that had just asked for, _mercy?_

"Uhhhh." Naruto started.

"Wait! Shikamaru stop." Kiba interrupted, "You, what's your name?"

The black haired man looked at Kiba. "Ano, Uch-wait no Tobi, please don't let him kill me, I'm a good boy."

Kiba grinned, Naruto smirked, Tobi looked worried at their reactions and looked to his captor. Shikamaru smirked at him.

"You know Deidara?"

"Deidara-sempai?" Tobi suddenly found himself heaved over the brunettes shoulder. The boy began to run for the exit tearing down anyone in his way, and was shortly joined by another, shorter, brunette.

"Wow! Uchiha and Hyuuga alert!" Naruto joined them as they ran, "Coming from the front. Same place we came in."

"Naruto, Kiba and I'll get Akamaru to find us another exit. You can go into your real form and get us sometime." Shikamaru took a sharp turn left, Kiba at his heels. The two ran after Akamaru hearing a feral vulpine growl in their wake.

* * *

Hinata fell to the floor and caught her breath, Tenten joining her shortly afterwards just as worse for wear. 

"I hate fighting undead, my water doesn't do much to them."

Hinata turned to her partner and took a proper look at undine. Her watery skin almost appeared intangible and she let off a soft blue glow, her fins contradicted her looks though and seemed wicked and dangerous, although in a way they suited her.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the staring Hyuuga.

"Problem?"

"A-ano, i-iie, I've n-never seen an u-undine b-before. Y-you're beautiful."

"Oh, thanks." Tenten smiled again but changed back to her human self. "Nice fight by the way. Demo, what about them?" the brunette gestured over her shoulder to the two sleeping girls.

* * *

Shikamaru dodged and weaved his movements slowed due to the weight on his shoulders. The exit wasn't two far away but the vampires were relentless and far greater in number than them. 

Kiba fought with Akamaru hoping to thin the numbers and making the running easier for Shikamaru.

The brunette's could still feel the power that came off Naruto but they were unable to track his movements. No one could, when he's in his real form it's near impossible so see him move let alone sense him from a distance.

"Hey, Kiba is that it?" Shikamaru nodded towards a door up ahead. Akamaru barked in affirmation and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah that's it."

"Great." Shikamaru suddenly picked up a lot of speed and ran at the door kicking it down with ease.

* * *

Hinata walked quietly away from the house, both Tenten and her knew what all the screaming and shouting was coming from the basement but neither spoke about. Sakura was like a dead weight in her arms, she looked over to Tenten who seemed to have no trouble with Ino, holding her like she was as light as a feather. Hinata almost wondered if she was that light, Sakura was certainly a lot lighter than she thought she would be. 

"So, you Hyuuga's don't have some magical way to make them forget the vampires?" Tenten broke the silence.

"I-iie. They won't r-remember the f-fight at least, s-so we can t-think up a s-story."

"How about it was just a trick played by some guys who live around here? Wait, their not that stupid, are they?"

Hinata shook her head.

"How about Neji-san and Sasuke-san came and rescued us and Sakura-san got knocked out that's why she fell asleep." Tenten reasoned.

"H-hai, I'll tell my b-brother, we can t-take them t-to my house."

"They'll be thrilled, I'm sure."

* * *

"Well that was fun! Good work out." Kiba fell onto the couch a little worse for wear but nevertheless fine. 

"Who are you? Do you know Deidara-sempai?"

Kiba perked up as he remembered they had a visitor.

"Yeah, we'll take you back the Deidara-san. Just wait until morning okay? I'm really tired." Kiba yawned and head upstairs to bed, hearing Shikamaru organize a place for Tobi to stay and the house rules; which are basically: don't kill each other, and keep yourself hidden.

Kiba quickly searched to make sure Naruto's presence was still there, once assured that his friend was alive Kiba fell into bed, Akamaru jumping up beside him.

* * *

Hinata wait at home alone for Neji and Sasuke to return, putting Ino and Sakura into the spare room and dressing her own wounds. 

It's was almost dawn when the boys came back, they looked battered but alive. Neji walked straight past Hinata as she greeted them and into his room. Sasuke took the offered coffee and looked at the disheartened Hinata.

"He's just pissed 'cause you managed to run off without him knowing. Oh, and we meet a demon. It was strong, really strong." Sasuke adopted a far-off look and Hinata knew he was thinking about his brother again.

"D-do you w-want m-me to help w-with that?" Hinata asked quietly pointing to Sasuke's arm that was sporting a large gash. "I n-need t-to tell you something, t-too." She added meekly.

* * *

Because it confused someone last time, Naruto isn't in Kiba's room, Kiba like all vampires in this story can sense...errr...I guess you could describe it as he spiritual pressure from 'Bleach'. Kiba's just checking that Naruto hasn't died since they left him in the house. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't really like this chapter, but I needed an aftermath. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura woke to find herself in an unfamiliar dark room. Ino lay next to her, her chest moving with the rhythm of her breath. She moved around Ino and quietly got out of the bed, doing her best not to disturb her friend. Muffled voices could be heard from behind the door and the ever curious Sakura leaned up against it and tried to decipher the conversation.

"Fine we'll stick to your story, but you can break it to them." The male voice sounded weary and resigned. It was familiar but Sakura couldn't recognize the owner.

"Hai, a-arigatou gozaimasu. A-ano, w-what was the d-demon like?" A small stuttering voice could only just be heard by the eavesdropper but she immediately knew who it belonged to. 'Hinata? Then maybe the boy is Neji, wait, Sasuke? He sounds so tired. What's this about demons? Oh wait, tonight we…..'

Sakura sat in a state of shock as all of tonight's events came reeling back into her mind, walking through the house, the men that turned out to be vampires, and Tenten and Hinata, who stood up to protect them when Ino fainted. 'How did we get out? Did Tenten and Hinata fight them off? No…why don't I remember? Or Sasuke…ahhhh Sasuke did he?' Sakura stop to listen again as the Hinata and Sasuke continued to talk.

"It was a red fox with nine tails. I'm not sure why but it was attacking the vampires. With fire, really hot almost like………Well it didn't really seem interested in us until Neji attacked it."

"Y-you attacked i-it first?"

"No, the intent that came from the demon was mind numbing and even to touch its fur would send you up in flames. A tail got too close and Neji had to use his kaiten to get it away in time."

"O-oh. D-d you k-know which demon it w-was?"

"Well, there was a fire fox, called Kyuubi no Kitsune, he was deadly, married a were-wolf who died, no one was ever sure why. But the Kyuubi was killed ages 10 years ago."

"C-could they of had a c-child?"

"Yes but the fact that no one has heard of it until now, makes it unlikely. Half-were, half-demon, that's disgusting. Anyway I'm going to bed."

"Hai! G-goodnight, Sasuke-san."

Footsteps could be heard disappearing up a flight of stairs and Sakura quickly got back into the bed and hoped Hinata would come this way.

Thankfully it sounded like Hinata too, had retired and Sakura was free to go over everything she had heard and put the pieces together. The stories were true.

It took a lot of effort to get Ino to come to school on Monday, she was a little confused but had generally taken the vampire news fairly well.

"I still can't believe Sasuke and Neji saved us." Ino remarked for the fifth time that morning.

"What I can't believe is that there really are vampires." Sakura poked at her muffins as she took them out of the oven.

"Shhh, no one needs to know." Tenten had joined them on their table after coaxing Hinata to come too. "Plus anyways aren't you always going on about these kinds of things?"

"Well, I've only believed they were real in books, not that they would jump out at me in old houses. A little too cliché, for my liking."

Anyway, where are all the boys, I haven't seen them all day." Ino butted in directing the question towards Tenten and Hinata.

Hinata looked around a bit uncertain before answering. "A-ano, t-they di-didn't feel lik-ke coming t-to school tod-day."

Sakura raised her eyebrow not fully convinced by Hinata's excuse, she stuttered much more than usual too.

"Playing hooky. It's a boy thing." Tenten offhandedly remarked, although vague, this excuse seemed pretty believable for Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru, but Sakura couldn't wave off this strange feeling that Tenten wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Aww, poor Ino-pig, miss your precious Shikamaru already?" Sakura teased, poking Ino with a flour covered spoon.

"Eww, that's disgusting. Anyway I think our Nara boy has gone gay." The blonde wiped the flour from her cheek, grinning. That got Sakura's attention.

"Really what, make you think that?" Sakura was interested now, this would be great gossip.

Ino scowled, the reaction only feeding the other girls curiosity.

"He's been hanging around Neji and awful lot and the other day I saw them….." Ino scrunch up her nose in a clear expression of distaste. "Kiss." She finished, looking a little defeat at the thought that Neji was being taken away.

Sakura sighed in disappointment too. "Well, at least there's still Sasuke!"

The two fan-girls squealed in pleasure and continued to cook.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura rolled over on the grass. The girls were lying under the large Sakura tree, both having second period off.

"Yeah?"

"You know how before when you were talking about Neji and Shikamaru being gay."

"Mmhmm?"

"Well…I was just thinking about Sasuke and Naruto.."

"Wow, wait a second. You're not implying that…"

"Well, it's just that…have you noticed that they haven't been fighting as much ever since they start this project?"

"Well yeah, but people that hate each other usually come to a mutual agreement if they have to work together."

"True, but don't you think they're spending a bit_ too_ much time studying at the library?"

Ino didn't like this idea as much as Sakura and they both fell into a contemplative silence. It was finally broke when Ino fell back onto the grass, her expression resolute.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"You think too much. It will be fine. Plus anyway everyone knows Naruto is as straight as a stick."

* * *

Shikamaru looked up as Naruto sneezed, before lying back down on his couch. All the boys were resting in the lounge, only getting up to eat or drink. Lazy brown eyes scanned the room to make sure everything was where it should be. Naruto lying on a couch, mostly drained of energy from holding his true form for such a long period of time two days ago, Kiba who was draped over a chair, Akamaru sitting at his feet, both were still covered in slowly healing scratches, and Tobi, who was…….no longer sitting on the chair. 

Shikamaru sat up. It was never a good sign when a person you risked your death to save disappears.

"Tobi-kun?"

No answer. 'I hate it how he can hide his presence so well.'

"Mendoi……TOBI!?"

Metal clashed in the kitchen and a surprised Tobi stuck his head out the door.

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun?"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Cooking?" Tobi answered as though he wasn't all too sure of what he was doing. Kiba sat up.

"Why?" Shikamaru brushed some no existent dirt of his shoulder and got up with a sigh.

"Well, you saved my life; I thought I could cook for you, since you're all so tired."

"You do know vampires don't eat out of necessity?"

"You don't? But I saw you eating last night so I thought…." Tobi began to panic looking at the floor in case he'd done something wrong.

"Don't worry about it, Shika's just being a grumpy old man. We eat because we want to, even if we don't have to." Kiba patted Tobi on the back before walking into the kitchen to see what was cooking.

"Old man?" Shikamaru scowled and followed Kiba.

"Mmm, look at this Shika, he cooked us Tempura and onigiri and sushi!"

"Sounds like a pretty odd mixture. Ahhh, thank you…..Tobi." A sleepy Naruto walked in the door after Tobi. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey, Tobi, one question. Are you an Uchiha?"

The whole room was stunned by the question. Tobi began to babble.

"Ahhh….onegai…iie..no..I'm not…wait…what makes you think….ano..."

"Pfft!"

Naruto began to laugh followed by Kiba, Shikamaru just grinned.

"Man, you're so cute when you're flustered. I was just saying that because you look like one, and you kind of feel like one."

Shikamaru looked closely at the blushing Tobi, trying to figure out what Naruto had felt coming from the man. Asides missing an eye, the Nara couldn't see anything different about Tobi, in fact he could get anything from him at all.

"I got it, that's why you're so good at hiding."

Everyone turned to the resident genius.

"You're Obito aren't you? The Uchiha who disappeared off the face of the planet after losing his eye."

"Shhhh! Please don't tell anyone!" Obito looked around as though some one might hear them. "Itachi doesn't know, and I didn't lose my eye I gave it to an old friend."

"Really who?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, very curious about anyone who would _give away _their eye. Especially an Uchiha.

"Secret."

"Aww, now you've got me all interested!"

"Lets eat! The foods getting cold!" Obito tried his best to steer the conversation in another direction. They could take a hint.

The food was laid out on the table and everyone took a seat.

"Itadakimasu."

"So, should we just call you Tobi then?" Shikamaru grabbed a piece of prawn from a plate.

"Yes, thank you." Tobi smiled in relief.

The group fell into a comfortable silence, Naruto easily eating more than all of the other boys put together.

"Slow down." Kiba stopped the chopsticks from entering Naruto's mouth for the fourth time within that second. "It's not gonna run away." Kiba set his chopsticks down having already finished. Naruto scowled and continued to eat at an agonizingly slow pace, chewing about once every two seconds.

"Right then, I'll call Deidara." Shikamaru stood up stacking his plate on top of Kiba's, before leaving the table.

"Yay! Can you see if Deidara-sempai can pick me up today. Not that being with you wasn't good…" Tobi trailed off, blushing once again.

"I'll check." The brunette made his way over to his bag and pulled out a phone.

"Hey

We got Tobi here, can you come get him or do we have to take him to you?

Still?

Okay, yeah he's fine, calm down.

Not sure, I think they believed in Satanism or something.

Yes

No don't worry, I told you he's fine. Mendoi

Ok, we'll come.

Now?

Okay now.

Goodbye

Yes, yes.

Goodbye

Bye!"

Shikamaru snapped the phone shut, Deidara was impossible when it came to talking over the phone.

"Hey! We're gonna take Tobi back now! So get ready to leave. Naruto you can stay and rest if you want." The vampire hollered down the stairs as he went to find some shoes that weren't covered in Naruto's or Tobi's blood.

"So you decided to come." Kiba grinned draping an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Just don't faint on us!"

Shikamaru walked down a sandy dune towards the beach, his feet sinking with every step and letting sand into his shoes.

"What a pretty beach." Tobi stared as they walked past; letting his bear feet get washed by the sea.

"Yeah, Tenten, used to live here, before she gave her house to Kisame." Kiba splashed through the sea water sending small droplets all over Shikamaru, who irritable shook them off.

"Stop Kiba, you know I hate water." The pineapple head began to move away from the beach and towards a large hollow in the cliff-face.

"Where going in there?" Kiba paled as a large wave swept into the cave only to come bursting out with such pressure that a booming sound echoed through the cave and the water.

"Don't faint on us, Kiba." Naruto teased before catching up with Shikamaru who was in the lead.

Shikamaru could feel the spray of water as they stood on the edge of the cave; close enough to feel the pressure in the air when the water exploded back out the cave.

Kiba and Tobi suddenly flinch as another large wave comes up to meet the cave entrance, but instead of smashing against the rocks the wave stopped. A look of awe filled their eyes as the wave stood above the water as though someone had stopped time in that place.

"Took your time!" Shikamaru shouted into the cave as he entered.

"Only a Nara would be so rude with the knowledge that I could drop a wave on your head." A toothy grin spread across Kisame's features as he welcomed the boys into the cave.

"TOBI!!!!" A blond flash flew past Kiba and crash landed on a stunned black haired man.

"Errr…Deidara-sempai your hurting me."

"I'm so glad you're okay, hon. I missed you so much!"

"Well, that's kind of freaky." Naruto watched as the two went further into the hideout.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, good evening."

"Ahh..Itachi you woke up." Kisame turned to greet the shadow.

"He sleeps?" Shikamaru scoffed, turning to Naruto who nodded in reply.

"Would you like to come in?" Itachi stepped forward and gestured to them to come, the water making pretty blue patterns across his pale skin.

"Nah, thanks. I need to get some more sleep, I'll head back, nice to see you again though." Naruto waved and turned to Kiba.

"Why did you come if you still needed sleep?" The brunette asked, turning with Naruto and heading towards the exit, waving behind his head.

"Because before I needed a walk. Now I need sleep."

"Baka!"

The spiky haired boys exited the cave and Shikamaru was left with the Uchiha and Kisame. The latter decided to break the awkward silence.

"Are you going to come in? Holding back the tide is draining."

"Ahhh, sorry no, I had better go. Nice to see you're adjusting to a new way of life, Itachi-kun."

"Very funny, Shikamaru-kun. Ja mata." Itachi turned back into the depths of the cave and Kisame and Shikamaru exchanged farewells before they too left the area.

* * *

Man, normal humans are stupid. My friend (same one who was going on about blonde's) said I have a serious hate Sasuke complex, so sorry if he comes off as kind of a dickhead. 


	9. Chapter 9

I think I'm finally onto the new chapters. Yay! Party time! \('x')/ The eyes won't work properly, damn!

So to all those who read it before, start here!

* * *

Kiba squatted in front of his friend as they sat behind one of the many school buildings. Naruto continued to pout his arms cross and he's knees drawn up to his chest. They had been avoiding Neji and Sasuke all day, and Kiba was at his limit. "Naruto this is stupid. Do you realize how incredibly obvious you're making it that we're avoiding them. This will just make them more suspicious." 

The blond scowled and stood up. "I should've just stayed at home."

"Yeah, you should've."

"What the hell are you guys doing back here?"

Kiba jerked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Uchiha. Sasuke walk closer looking between the two boys. Naruto spoke first.

"Ano, we're just hiding."

Kiba slapped his forehead.

"From who?"

"Errrrrrr…..Neji. You see Kiba's got a thing for his cousin and-"

"Naruto!" Kiba covered Naruto's mouth with his hand, blushing slightly, and dragged him away, nodding briefly to Sasuke.

"I need to talk to Naruto." A hand stopped the two and they turned around, the brunette raised an eyebrow. "Project." And with that the blond fox was yanked from his arms and the two walked away leaving Kiba by himself.

"Well that was odd. He could've used less force."

He looked around checking that Neji wasn't there before moving on. This was not to say he was avoiding Neji, he just wasn't in the mood for dealing with the possessive guy.

"Oi! Wake up."

Kiba glanced over to see Ino once again trying to wake sleeping beauty. To be honest he couldn't blame her for trying, Shikamaru had been tossing around a lot in his sleep lately. It could get a little unnerving sometimes to see such a calm guy so disturbed.

"Nani?" He woke up. That was something new.

"Daijobou desu ka?" Ino leaned over him. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"I don't dream."

"Yeah, right. Everyone dreams."

"Hn. Well I'm not everyone."

"Shikamaru."

"Mendoi." He lay back down again, and Ino knew the discussion was over. Despite her better judgment she continue to sit next to him, making sure he would move around to much.

"You know he's taken." Kiba noted her lack of surprise. "Well, that's not entirely true. He's between people at the moment."

"So he's not going out with Neji yet?"

"Not officially. Won't take long for Shikamaru to sway him though. That guys a god at hooking up with people. Have you seen Temari around?"

"The blonde one?"

"Yeah. They agreed to an in-exclusive relationship, I mean how the hell do you get a girl to do that?"

"In-exclusive?"

"Yeah, you know, like casual sex. They agreed to go out but with the exception that they could go out with other people at the same time. He went out with two other chicks that I remember."

Ino was a little wide-eyed now, sure Shikamaru was a tease, but she never knew he'd gone that far. They fell into silence after that as they saw Hinata, Tenten and Sakura coming to join them.

"Hey guys! Hinata-chan did you cook me something?" Kiba grinned at her, earning a blush from the girl.

"Ii, he-here." A pale hand held out a small bundle neatly tied with a red ribbon.

"Domo, Hinata-chan." He glomped the poor girl, who emitted a squeak of surprise, before gratefully taking the food. The bundle turned out to be some freshly baked cookies that Kiba wolfed down with glee, often praising the girl for her work.

"Hey Kiba." Sakura spoke uncertainly, causing all attention to turn to her. "Do you think vampires exist?"

He coughed chocking on a cookie in surprise, he had never been very tactful and he hadn't expected that. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, never mind, stupid question." She fidgeted a bit but smiled a little sheepishly.

Still a little concerned about her question, he decided to answer it anyway; at least it would help remove any suspicions. "Well I've never seen a vampire so I can't say they exist. Plus they say they're real pretty boys and I'd be scared they'd come take my Hinata-chan away!" And with that he once again hugged the pale girl who was no longer pale but more of a beetroot colour. A small smile came across Shikamaru's face, for those who cared to notice, he was obviously pleased with the way Kiba had handled the situation and successfully broken the tension.

"Hey, Neji alert." Tenten spoke up nodding towards said person, who was indeed heading over. Kiba quickly let go of Hinata, who was trying her best to calm her nerves, and they all awaited the arrival of the cousin.

Everyone knew it was impossible for Neji to have missed the hug, but seemed to completely disregard it, not even glancing at Kiba. Then again perhaps he was simply disregarding the tattooed boy's existence entirely.

"Onii-san, konnichiwa." Hinata bowed as best she could whilst sitting done, Kiba grinned in a friendly manner and the rest just waved or nodded. Neji waved slightly, so it was more just a lift of his hand, to acknowledge their presence before he walked over to Shikamaru.

"Ano, he's sleeping, Neji-san." Ino offered, moving out of the way slightly. He just nodded a little then kicked the sleeping boy and squatted down beside him.

"Get up. We need to talk."

"Itai, you could just ask you know." Shikamaru rubbed his side grumbling as he was pulled to his feet. "Geez, why do I always get all the man-handling."

"Because you're so smexy they just can't resist." Kiba smirked, receiving a glare from Neji in return. "Relax Neji-kun, I'm just fooling around. But still if you take him away that's gonna be another friend who has been stolen away from me, being surrounded by girls all the time is affecting my manliness."

"Another? Did Naruto get stolen away too?"

"Yeah, it's terrible Shika, Sasuke just came and left, taking Naruto with him."

"Why?"

"Project."

"Didn't they hand that in this morning?"

Silence descended upon the group.

"Make-out session?"

Shikamaru shrugged, Kiba shrugged, the girls gaped, Neji dragged Shikamaru away.

The remaining male looked around the group and spoke just loud enough for Neji to hear. "So who's up for an orgy?"

The girls laughed or blushed, nothing seemed to faze this guy.

"You know Neji is never going to like you if you continue to act like that." Tenten wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, Sakura nodded in agreement; Ino was still lost in laughter and Hinata had yet to unbury her face from her hands. Kiba shrugged, this was fun.

* * *

"Sasuke, we handed in that project ages ago, why are we – hmfft" Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as warm lips crushed against his, effectively silencing him. Once he began to relax into the kiss Sasuke broke away, leaving the blond pouting in displeasure. "You're a bloody tease, you know that?" 

"But still you hang around."

"Like I have much of a choice." He shifted to emphasize his point. Naruto didn't really have any room to move as he was rather uncomfortably pinned against a wall. Sasuke was currently holding the other boys wrists tightly against the wall, one above his head and the other near his waist, his elbows and knees immobilized the blond's movement to the point where struggling away was near impossible. Not to say the Naruto was actually trying to get away, in fact he didn't really mind their position at all; though he was still thankful they had locked themselves into a private study room.

Sasuke breathed heavily onto the other boy's neck, lost in his spicy aroma. He began nibbling at an ear, smirking at the moan of pleasure the blond emitted. Moving down his jaw line pale lips kissed and bit at the scarred skin. A calloused hand ran up his top tracing scars that ran across his abdomen. Sasuke leaned into the touch, vaguely realizing that he had let go of his victim. Fumbling with cloth he pulled at Naruto's uniform, silently asking why it was still in the way, but he was stopped from going any further. A hand wrapped around his wrist and Naruto pushed him away.

"Sorry, ano, I can't do this."

"What's wrong it's not like we're going to have sex……yet."

The blond smiled, but it seemed half-hearted. "No, it's not that………….Sasuke, gomen ne."

The raven watched as he was pushed away and then left in the room alone. He sighed knocking his head against the wall, what the fuck had he done wrong this time? "Baka!"

Neji sat down next to him in class. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't in the mood for one of Neji's lectures. Then turned slightly as Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Tenten entered the room. "What's the percentage of them being vampires?"

"Naruto 67, Kiba 43, Tenten 24, but it's highly likely she knows a lot more than we do about them." Neji paused a little before continuing. "And Shikamaru 72."

"Sakura and Ino?"

"0 I checked them out when they were at my house."

They fell into silence as the teacher entered the room and began lecturing, both deep in thought. Sasuke glanced over to the four again, Naruto was bickering with Kiba, Tenten was scribbling in her books and Shikamaru was asleep. They all seemed perfectly normal, or at least this how they always were, although the sleeping brunette looked a little restless today.

Sasuke glanced at his watch, flipping through the modes until he found the date. A few more days until the full moon. He smirked, nothing was more fun than chasing down were-wolves.

The days seemed to pass by quickly and everything had returned to its normal routine. Although Hinata noted that Sakura and Ino had made a point never to hang around the streets after dark. Sasuke was pleased to find Naruto wasn't avoiding him but they never had a repeat of the day, moving back to just pointed looks and brief kisses. Lately Neji seemed to be annoyed at Shikamaru, dropping random comments and hints that he wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't the only one to notice, Shikamaru didn't seem to be sleeping as much in class and according to Hinata he no longer slept under during his break.

"Finally the weekend! Oh, how I've missed you." Kiba hugged the air, as the headed out the school gate. Hinata smiled, receiving a look from her cousin.

"Yeah I can't wait to get to bed tonight, I'm so tired." Tenten yawned, stretching her arms above her head. The playful banter between the friends continued in much the same way until they reached the intersection where the split up. Naruto gave Sasuke an unexpected hug and waved goodbye. Sasuke thought he seemed a little worried about something but he brushed it off as just a Naruto thing and waved back.

"Bye Sasuke! We'll be busy all weekend so don't bother calling."

"We?"

"Yeah, group thing, don't worry about it." He grinned and waved again before following his friends down the road. The Uchiha and Hyuuga's continued to walk in silence, vaguely watching as they disappeared from sight.

"So," Neji broke the silence. "Wolf hunting tomorrow night?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, he was looking forward to this. Hinata looked at her cousin for help, she never fully understood the many meanings of 'hn'.

"We're hunting wolves tomorrow night." He explained, then unlocked the door to their house.

* * *

Whoopy! I'm excited and it's quarter to one in the morning! I wouldn't be surprised if I turn into an insomniac. Feedback muchly loved. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ahh, something exciting is about to happen!!!!!

* * *

Tenten sighed opening the last lock on the heavy door. She picked up a tray of food, mostly consisting of meat and ramen, and pushed her was into the room. Naruto sat hunched in the corner, his breathing was labored and sweat soaked his ragged clothes. Metal clicked softly as he shifted to see who entered.

"Hey, Naruto. How was it?" She set down the tray and picked up a damp cloth.

"Same as always. Like hell." He ran a hand through his hair that seemed to have lost its golden sheen, and picked up the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

Tenten watched as he hungrily slurped up the ramen, licking his lips to catch stray noodles. She began wiping down his arms, frowning at the bruises and scratches that had already mostly healed. He finished the bowl of ramen and Tenten caught his chin before he started on another.

"Ahhh, thanks Tenten." Naruto smiled as the cool cloth remove the dirt, blood and sweat from his face.

After the task was down she sat next to him while he ate, casually conversing about nothing in particular. The last piece of meat was cleared off the plate before Tenten moved again, picking up the tray and ruffling the blond's hair before leaving.

It was always a sad thing to leave that room, simply the thought of being the one responsible for Naruto's loneliness was hard to deal with. But he couldn't come out from there, not until the moon begins to wane.

"How's Naruto?" Kiba took the tray from the girl and continued to wash up.

"Same as he always is at this time of month." Tenten pulled a clean tea towel out of a draw and started to dry the dishes.

"Hey Tenten."

"Yes?"

"Do you think…hmmm…do you think Shikamaru's been acting odd recently?"

"Yeah, I've been a bit worried about him. He's not the kind of guy to ask for help, but he does seem a bit. How do I put it? Out of it."

"Do ya think it has something to do with Chouji?"

"What's wrong with Chouji?" Tenten stopped cleaning the soap suds off the plate.

"Didn't you hear? Those guys who kidnapped Tobi stole the blood Chouji was saving last week."

"So where have you been getting your blood?"

"Naruto gave me some of his and I can always get some from Akamaru."

"And Shika?"

"Well that's what I'm worried about, I assumed he just went and sucked off some drunken guy or called Temari. But with the way he's acting, maybe he hasn't."

"Well haven't you been able to get blood from Chouji this week?"

"No, our lovely friends just so happen to be living down the road from the butcher and are watching the place. Too risking going in and getting some."

"Kuso."

"Maybe you could ask if he needs some blood tonight."

"Who needs blood?"

The two span around at the appearance of Shikamaru in the doorway.

"Man, you gotta stop doing that." Kiba threw some bubbles at him, they didn't even make half the distance.

"We though you might need some blood." Tenten explained tapping he neck.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He scowled, much to Kiba and Tenten's surprise, and stalked out of the room. Only when they heard his door slam shut did they decide to speak again.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah."

"Should we go check on him?"

"Only if you're willing."

"Good point, screw that idea."

Tenten stared at the ceiling, thinking back on the past few weeks. She had spent almost the entire day at home only leaving to walk Akamaru down to the beach with Kiba. She ran her finger across the surface of the water, creating ripples across her bath. She wasn't sure whether her life was stressful or wonderful at the present moment.

Slipping into clean clothes she headed down stairs only to be bowled over by a panting Kiba on a landing. He looked at her in surprise as though he hadn't seen her coming, before jumping to his feet.

"Tenten! Quick, Shikamaru's run off, I checked on Naruto but he's been set free!"

He ran down the stairs again pulling Tenten along by the arm and showed her the room. Indeed the door to Naruto's 'prison' had been opened and the chains dangled limply from the wall. Due to the fact that the door was still in tact they could confidently guess that Naruto hadn't barged his was out and Shikamaru had in fact let him out.

"Fuck. Kiba?"

He nodded and Akamaru ran in, sniffing about the room he picked up their scent. Tenten ran upstairs and grabbed her bag, stuffing in it various weapons and scrolls. She didn't want to hurt her friends but somehow she knew talking wouldn't get them very far. Running back down she met Kiba at the door and they ran off into the night, Akamaru leading the way.

"Should we call the Akatsuki?"

Kiba shook his head. "Already tried, Deidara turned his phone off."

"Do you think they'll notice Naruto?"

"You don't even remember why they wanted your house as a hide-out?"Tenten mentally slapped herself for forgetting. The chance of them sensing Naruto was small. "The sea water nullifies any presence of power, shimata." She began to become irritated by their situation. Nothing was going for them at the moment. "What the fuck is wrong with Shikamaru? Why the hell would he do this?" Tenten panted, hissing in anger and confusion.

"I think I know. It's the same reason he's been acting weird lately."

She looked at her friend in slight fear that was she had been guessing might be true. Kiba just frowned as they turned another corner, he knew where they were headed; Akamaru was leading them to the beach. Tenten reached out to Kiba tapping him lightly on the arm in concern hoping he would finish his explanation, he turned to face her.

"It's bloodlust."

* * *

A light tap on his shoulder caused Neji to look up. Hinata smiled a little in greeting. 

"Sasuke-kun says we're going now."

Nodding he stood up and grabbed his bag, following Hinata to the door. Sasuke was leaning against the fence waiting for them. "Let's go."

They walked down the streets in silence heading into busier parts of town. As always Hinata and Neji looked out for anything unusual while Sasuke lead the group to where ever they had yet to look, or he felt might be a good place for the were-wolves to run. They pushed their way through the drunken crowds and party goers as they made their way through town. It wasn't surprising to find so many people out at this time, after all it was a Saturday night.

"Neji, we've been walking for half an hour, haven't you seen anything yet?" Sasuke turned down another street as they headed out the other side of town, he was beginning to get restless.

Neji rubbed his head; he could feel a headache coming on. "Go towards the beach."

"Something's there?"

"I don't know, but something there is making it hard for me to concentrate."

"Right, let's go." Sasuke broke into a sprite twisting down streets and lanes, glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Neji caught up to the raven quickly, never missing a beat as they ran down busy roads. "Kuso, Sasuke stop!"

He came to an abrupt halt, not bothering to see if Sasuke had even heard him. He trained his eyes towards the beach. It was still a while away but the people standing there were hard to miss. One in particular flamed brightly in Neji's vision, a power so strong it felt like it was pressing down on his shoulders, suffocating him. Hinata gasped beside him doubling over in pain, holding her head tightly. Sasuke activated his sharingan, watching as his companions gave into the pressure and released their own power, making themselves obvious to anyone who cared to know where they were. The pain began to lessen as their own power flooded their minds, overloading but calming their senses, and after a brief recovery from the searing headaches the Hyuuga's were off again, running faster than humanly possible.

The ground underfoot turned from concrete to sand and there was no longer any need to explain the situation to Sasuke. At this range even a human could tell what was ahead.

Their pace slowed as the ground became softer sinking with every step, and the foliage was beginning to become a problem. Without even seeing his expression Neji could tell Sasuke was getting excited, as he formed a couple of seals summoning a long katana to cut through the obstructing bushes. A loud growl was emitted in the distance, causing the group to once again pick up their pace.

The raven came to a halt as they reach open sands, the two Hyuuga's flanking him as they looked on in horror at the two on the beach. Hinata gasped covering her mouth and nose at the stench coming from the scene in front of them. Bodies lay across the sand staining it shades of red. Each body looked as though it was hacked and slashed to pieces and most were no longer recognizable. A fire burned not far away causing them to assume this was once a beach party of some kind. To be honest this wasn't something new for the three onlookers, what had surprised them was the ones who created the mess.

Among the dead two very familiar figures stood gorging themselves on the few remaining victims that weren't completely disembodied. One of the two was clearly the owner of the massive power as it seemed to drip off him in the form of a fiery red glow. His features, although deformed, made it impossible to mistake his identity. Naruto stood, as he noticed their presence, his sharp fangs covered in blood that spread across his whiskered cheeks. He watched them from under his long, wild bangs that were matted together with blood from his last meal, his eyes had narrowed taking on a demonic glow. His friend was also watching them now, and even from this distance Neji could tell he was a vampire.

"Fuck, Naruto. Shit." Sasuke spoke softly, his words laced with hatred and sorrow. "And Shikamaru, too. That bastard."

Whether it was because he could somehow hear Sasuke or because he had become annoyed with their presence Shikamaru charged at them, licking his lips in a crazed frenzy.

Hinata cried out and stepped towards him. "Shikamaru-kun, p-please stop this. S-Stop!" Her arms flew in front of her face as he lunged forward.

"Hinata!" Neji ran towards them, annoyed that she was so unwilling to hurt the vampire, even if he was a friend. A feral growl rang out, unmistakably belonging to a dog and he stopped in his tracks just to see another person jump in front of Shikamaru, who ran his hand though the boy's gut. A small dog brown and white leaped to his master's side, growling at the vampire. Hinata lowered her hands and stared at the figure protecting her.

"K-Kiba-kun."

* * *

Cliffy! Haha, sorry I just had to write one, but it isn't so bad since I uploaded this all at once. You just have to click a button to find out what happens. Unless you have a prior commitment, in which case, sucks to be you:p 


	11. Chapter 11

Oh no! Kiba died!!!!!

* * *

Hinata stared at the hand that protruded from Kiba's back. A small amount of blood covered the hand and trickled from the wound, but it wasn't much. There wasn't nearly enough blood for a living person. Her saviour grabbed the hand that had attacked him and slammed his fist into Shikamaru's chest. The force of the blow sent him skidding across the sand only to land on his back, some meters away.

"Hinata-chan, gomen ne, gomen ne." Kiba turned to face Hinata smiling apologetically as he held his wound. Her eyes widened a little but she was almost expecting it. Kiba's eyes had become cat-like and fangs adorned his smile. He too was a vampire. "Akamaru, protect Hinata-chan."

The dog barked in assent, swiftly changing from a cute mutt to a crimson, dangerous hellhound.

"Don't be afraid of him, he's safe."

Neji ran up to Kiba's side catching the vampire's attention. They stared each other down for a moment then nodded in agreement, they wouldn't kill each other. For now. Shikamaru climbed to his feet and ran at them again, but this time he flicked a blade out of his belt. Neji ran to meet him ducking under the slashing blade he aimed for various pressure points, trying to catch the vampire off-guard.

Sasuke walked over to Kiba, who was helping Hinata to her feet.

"What's Naruto doing?"

"Haven't you guessed already? You were there, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The old house, with the vampires. And a demon far beyond your level of strength."

"Naruto..." Sasuke glared, then smirked, then frowned. He didn't want this. "So he's changing then." Just at that moment a wave exploded drenching the fully turned Kyuubi. The salty water rose up from the seas to form an icy prison around the fox. The demon growled and scratched at the slippery surface, conjuring a mass of fire and energy he slammed his paw against the walls, shattering the prison in one hit. The shards of ice flew towards the three and Sasuke jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. Turning he watch as the ice flying at Kiba turned to water before impact and splashed harmlessly against them. A watery undine landed next to Sasuke wielding a large chain with a glaive attached to either end. Upon closer inspection he could see spiked barnacles growing along the chain and the chain itself appeared to be rather rusty.

"I need your help." Tenten offered her hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at her slightly transparent hand and smirked, taking it.

"So what's your plan then?"

Tenten smiled at his cocky attitude and jumped into the sky pulling him along with her. A torrent of water came up to meet them and they landed on it, standing as it took them higher. "The Uchiha clan learned fire based techniques, correct?"

"Hn."

"Naruto is a fire based demon as you may have noticed. I can create shackles that will subdue him but you need to tie him up."

"Subdue him? Why is he acting like this in the first place?"

Tenten closed her eyes as she created another prison around the angered demon, this time it was made out of flowing water. "That should hold him while I explain. This is going to be brief so I can make it quick. I'm sure you've heard of the Kyuubi that married a were-wolf. Well Naruto is their son. His mother died from childbirth of a demon and Naruto later killed his father. Because he is a mixed breed he has the characteristics of both a demon fox and a were-wolf. Like a demon he can change into human from and hide his powers, he is also incredibly powerful. But because he is part were-wolf every full moon he becomes a mindless beast, he has no control over his body at all. Usually we lock him in a special room but as you can see he's been released."

"So he doesn't know what he's doing?"

"No."

Neji and Kiba jumped back to avoid the many kunai thrown at them. Kiba was smarting from the pain of his wound leaving him at a disadvantage to the hardly scratched vampire in front of him.

"Kiba-kun how is it that Shikamaru is so much stronger than you? Even with your wound we shouldn't be at this much of a disadvantage."

"You don't really know much about vampires, do you?"

"All I need to know is how to kill them."

"But you don't want to kill Shika."

Neji paused. "No, I don't."

"You've probably heard all those things about 'pure-blood' vampires being stronger than normal vampires." Kiba dodged a fist and aimed a kick at Shikamaru's knees, which was easily evaded.

"You saying Shikamaru is vampire royalty or something?"

"No, I'm saying it's all bullshit. In theory the older a vampire is the more it's gotten used to itself and the smart and stronger it is. Although Shikamaru looks around eighteen he's closer to eight hundred years old. And considering he was the one that turned me, it's only natural there's a difference in our strength. Plus the state he's currently in helps."

"About that…" Neji jumped out of the way as Akamaru breathed fire onto their foe.

"It's called bloodlust. Because you guys have been watching Chouji's butcher he hasn't been able to get any blood recently, as a result he went into bloodlust."

"Why didn't he just drink the blood of someone on the street?"

"That's what we thought he did, but he hasn't killed anyone recently. Before this, that is. To be perfectly honest, I'd say it's your fault he's like this."

Neji fell silent as he thought over the meaning of the last sentence. Ducking and dodging blows he looked into Shikamaru's eyes, that were full of anger and lust. He's crazy need for blood was driving him mad, and at that moment Neji dropped his guard.

He saw the full moon above as he went flying across the sand landing near Hinata, who rushed to his side and began healing his wounds. He sat up when Hinata was finished and watched as Shikamaru slashed Kiba's arm, rendering it useless. It was strange how vampires could still feel emotions, no matter how twisted or sincere they were.

"Hinata, do us a favor please."

"W-what is it, onii-san?"

"Let Kiba drink your blood. It'll help him heal so he can fight better."

Hinata looked at her brother in surprise. "H-hai."

They both got up and ran towards the wounded vampire, but Shikamaru ran too. Kiba caught the blade that was aimed at his chest, yanking it forward along with the person that wielded it.

Neji tripped up as the ground underfoot suddenly moved. Jumping out of the way the Hyuuga's watched as the mostly dismembered bodies stood up and flew at Shikamaru holding him down and rendering him immobile.

"What the hell did Shikamaru tell you about reanimating random bodies, Sasori!?" Kiba jumped up shouting into the wind. A blond, a red-head and a masked man dropped their illusion and came into view.

"Aww, don't be mean Kiba-tun. We just saved your existence. Plus it was Kakuzu this time." The blond helped remove the various pointy objects from the vampire before pointing to his neck. "Thirsty, hun?"

"More than a little."

Hinata gasped as Kiba bit down on the blond's neck sucking up the blood that came out, it was certainly more disgusting to watch than she'd first anticipated. She and Neji looked over to Shikamaru only to find Temari kneeling next to him, receiving similar treatment.

Sasori decided to take up the task of explaining.

"Neji-san, Hinata-san, I'm Sasori, then man in the mask is Kakuzu, and the blond is Deidara. We are necromancers and are all part of the Akatsuki."

Neji flinched at the mentioning of the name.

"The only way to cure a vampire of bloodlust is to satisfy it. It won't take much of Temari's blood due to the feast he had before hand. Kiba will heal with Deidara's blood's help. Deidara has strange fetishes so don't worry if he faints from blood loss."

"He was so fucking irritating after he lost his other arm. It took forever to patch him up." Kakuzu added.

Hinata nodded to show she understood and bowed slightly in greeting, these strange men were rather unnerving. Warm fur rubbed against her leg in comfort and she leaned down to pet Akamaru, at least he was reliable.

Sasuke jumped around the great fox, narrowly avoiding claws and tails as he wound the watery chain around his limbs and neck. The fire that surrounded the demon was intense and almost unbearable to the Uchiha prodigy as the fox thrashed around. Sasuke reacted a second too slow as a large paw batted him out of the way sending him through the air. A bubble of water softened his fall and left him wet and steaming. Tenten ran over to him and grabbed at the chain pulling with all he might. The Kyuubi's legs buckled underneath it as the chains tightened and pulled on his limbs and neck. Suddenly Naruto thrashed sending a shockwave of energy through the chains turning them all to steam.

"Well, that was a good idea while it lasted."

Tenten jumped in surprise to see Kisame standing behind her. Sasuke just turned his head to worn out to be surprised. He stood up upon seeing the clothes Kisame wore; Tenten just looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Surprised to see us?" A cold voice echoed from far away and they turned back to face the demon. Next to the fox stood Itachi, his coat billowing out beside him from the wind created by the Kyuubi's tails.

Sasuke glared at the murderer and spat out the blood that was welling in his mouth. Focusing large amounts of power into his hand, he took off wielding a palm full of sparking energy that was put under huge amounts of pressure.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Tenten shouted after him, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed at his brother, throwing all his weight forward as he lunged at his brother.

A loud bang shook to air, sending ripples across the raging sea. A hand closed around Sasuke's taking the full force of his attack, which should've easily ripped the entire arm off. He looked at the clawed hand, staring at the fiery red glow that danced around it, and then he looked up at the owner of the hand. His eye's filled with disbelief at sight of his love protecting his most hated enemy. Naruto glared down upon Sasuke, his demonic eyes flashing with anger. His breathing was labored after the swift change of forms and from over-exertion. The raven pulled away allowing his arm to fall limp due to his strained muscles. The hand that was caught his attack bleed a little before completely healing over.

Itachi looked at his brother, his eyes full of pity before diverting his attention to the problem at hand. Namely Naruto. The fox had acted on instinct when he moved to protect the elder Uchiha, meaning Naruto had regained some of his senses. That was a good sign at least, but soon the demon will realize his position and attack again. If that happened the outcome of this fight would be inevitable. Itachi gestured to the watery chain on the ground which immediately rose at the command of Kisame wrapping itself tightly around the confused kitsune. Itachi then pulled out some seals wrapping them around the chains at various intervals

Sasuke watched the process in awe and envy of his brother as he continued to work with Naruto thrashing about, scratching and biting at his offender. Once the seals were activated the thrashing stopped and the power sunk back into Naruto's skin. He dropped to the ground in exhaustion groaning as he grabbed as his stomach in pain. Sasuke dropped down next to his friend shaking his shoulders to catch his attention.

"Naruto, Naruto!"

The blond turned to Sasuke and looked at him through blurry, blue eyes, and then smiled.

"Hmmm, Sasuke." Closing his eyes again the little fox fell into a deep sleep, the chains clinking as he shifted about.

* * *

Haha! Didn't you know? Kiba's already dead! Okay, I'm getting all cocky now, oh well. Review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter finally! Thank you to everyone whos read this, I have about three other stories on my computer waiting to be finished, stay tuned!

* * *

"All right! Party at Shikamaru's house!" Deidara jumped into the air before turning pale and falling to his knees.

"Baka, you're still suffering from the blood loss. And since when could you invite yourself over?" Shikamaru glared at the blond necromancer, kicking him as he tried to stand up.

"Aww, you're so cruel Shika-tun. Tenten-chan, you'll let us stay over, won't you hun?" Deidara lifted himself onto Sasori's offered back.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just as long as I get a nice hot bath." Tenten rubbed her forehead, pushing open the front door and letting everyone in.

Sasori set Deidara down on one of the many couches and sat down next to him, the blond had decided to call Tobi over to cook. Sasuke put Naruto on another couch and was about to leave when a warm hand caught his shirt and pulled him down onto the couch.

"Itachi left so you're gonna stay, right?" Pleading eyes stared into cold ones, and the blond pouted for added effect. Itachi had indeed decided to head back home leaving Naruto in Sasuke's hands, but the latter was still uncomfortable with the knowledge that he had once again failed to kill his brother. The raven shook his head, he'd had enough for one night and there were still things he need to think about and his current position with Naruto needed to be reconsidered.

"No, I'm leaving."

"Sasu…ke." Naruto finished lamely as the Uchiha left the building closing the door behind him with a bang, leaving the little kitsune to sulk on the couch.

Tenten, Hinata and Temari went upstairs for a bath, while Kiba enlisted Neji's help to search the house for spare futons, Shikamaru just fell onto a couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Kisame, why don't you help poor Kiba-tun with the futons?" Deidara suggested.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" The brunette pushed a futon down the stairs rather awkwardly, before deciding to just throw it over the railing and pick it up when he got down.

"Aww, but it sounds cuter this way, Kiba-tun."

"GOMENNASAI!!! I'm late, I know it! Sorry, everyone!" Tobi burst though the doors his panicked shouting causing everyone to burst out laughing or just look at him strangely.

"Urusei!" Shikamaru grumbled from the couch and pointed to the kitchen. "Just for that, I want some tea."

"Ahhh! Sor-"

Kiba slapped a hand over Tobi's mouth and walked him to the kitchen, leaving Neji to sort out the sleeping arrangements, much to his displeasure. "Don't worry about Shikamaru, and don't apologies to him. He's just being a grumpy old man, again."

"I'm not an old man!"

"See?"

"Ahh, thank you Kiba-kun, what would you like to eat?" Tobi open the cupboards and started lifting out pots and pans.

"Whatever you can cook, with the food we have is fine."

By the end of the night and about half way through the next day, every one was sleeping peacefully. That is, if you can count Deidara's drunken ramblings peaceful. Naruto opened his eyes slightly at the feeling of being shaken, to see Sasuke standing above him holding a finger over his mouth for quiet. The raven helped the blond to his feet and they quietly left the house heading off down the street.

The sound of the door closing woke Neji who shifted in an attempt the sit up only to find a warm, heavy weight preventing him from doing so. After some rapid blinking his eyes adjusted to the light enough for him to see Shikamaru's sleeping form, unceremoniously draped over him. Some surprised seconds later Neji recalled the slight mishap last night, regarding the differentiation between the number of futons to the number of guests. This was later resolved by Tobi and Deidara sharing a bed as well as the fact that Sasori didn't sleep, Naruto stayed on his couch and Shikamaru offered to share a futon with Neji.

"Ahhh, Shikamaru?" Neji prodded the sleeping boy in the side hoping for some kind of reaction, but the boy remained still. He pocked him again, slightly put off that the person lying on him wasn't breathing and that such a dead person could be so warm. The Hyuuga tried wriggling around a bit but this only caused Shikamaru to hold him tighter and bury his face in Neji's neck. If he had been any less self-conscious about the matter the pale boy probably would've found this feeling quite a turn on, but as it happened he was quite worried about what the others would think when they woke up. After a last desperate attempt to move the dead weight, no pun intended, Neji decided to use a slightly more risky method. Turning his head slightly he began to lick and suck a little at Shikamaru's neck then blew cold air over it. The plan seemed to work as Shikamaru moved his hand to rub at his neck and then opened his eyes.

A few seconds past and the groggy vampire began to realize the position he was in. Shikamaru shifted his weight off Neji and smiled wirily.

"That was an interesting was to wake me up."

Neji blushed a little diverting his gaze. This was possibly the most awkward moment of his life, and he knew his cousin was sleeping somewhere in the room.

"Well, then good morning anyways." Shikamaru leaned over and kissed the paler boy smirking into he kiss as pale eyes widened.

"Actually it's about two in the afternoon. I made lunch." Tobi entered to room from the kitchen, it wasn't really surprising that he was the first to wake up but at the sound of his voice the couple jumped apart. "Ahhh, gomennasai!" Tobi blushed in embarrassment, quickly retreating into the kitchen.

Obviously his shouting was a little too loud as others in the room began to wake up and started to move about.

"Who said something about lunch?" Kiba wiped the sleep from his eyes, and Akamaru barked in excitement, earning himself a pillow in the head from a yawning Deidara.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked a little coldly from being rejected last night.

"I spent the entire night thinking. I hate my brother more than you know, and I hate vampires and demons. In short, currently I should be killing you. But I can't and I don't get it." Sasuke's voice broke and a tear ran down his cheek. "I thought it over for ages and I still don't get it. I need to kill you, and Shikamaru and Kiba. And Itachi." He spat the last name out causing Naruto to flinch. "And I know I can, but I can't. So I decided to let you explain it to me."

"Explain what?"

"Everything."

"Sasuke," Naruto reached out to him, resting his hand on a shaking shoulder. "I don't get what you-"

"Explain to me your connection to Itachi and the Akatsuki, explain to me why Shikamaru attacked us, explain to me what you are, explain what I mean to you and explain to me why _I can't kill you_." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And when you've finished with that you can then explain to me how I ended up loving you."

* * *

It occured to me this is a very unsatisfying ending, oh well, you'll just have to suffer in your jocks (or panties(I love that word)), because there's not gonna be a sequel! Thank you once again for reading and even more thanks of you leave comments! 


End file.
